My Love, My Life -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Con la oportunidad de una mejor infancia, Harry Potter es enviado a otro mundo con su memoria intacta más una serie de nuevas habilidades debido a que es el Maestro de la Muerte. Él tendrá la oportunidad de saber lo que es una familia y de encontrar un amor que durará una vida y más allá. Pero nada nunca es fácil para el antiguo Niño-Qué-Vivió.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Will. Hell. Minna. -Sophia Isobel, quién ha dado su permiso para dicha traducción**

* * *

 **.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

Cuando habló con el destino y la magia sobre el aceptar su papel como el maestro de la muerte aceptó también su condición sobre el ser enviado a otro lugar, puesto que ya había salvado al mundo de los magos de la condenación que habían traído sobre sí mismos. Habían acordado que Harry mantendría toda su magia y su conocimiento cuando fuera a otro sitio dado que el destino consideró que sería lo mejor para él.

Sin embargo, ¡Harry no había pensado que realmente fueran a quitarle la edad! Allí estaba él, un hombre joven de veinticuatro años, atrapado en el cuerpo de un bebé. Y de nuevo, colocado por el destino y la magia en la puerta tal y como había sido dado antes por Dumbledore y McGonagall hacía ya tantos años en los Dursley. Harry solo esperaba que no tuviera que hacer de esclavo como la última vez.

—¡Él está aquí! —oyó llamar a una voz femenina.

—¿Quién está aquí, Alice? —preguntó una voz masculina.

—Nuestro nuevo hermanito, ¡Por supuesto! —dijo la chica, y lo siguiente que Harry vio fue a una mujer blanca muy pálida abriendo la puerta de cristal y levantándolo de la cesta.

—Awww... ¡Es tan adorable! —le arrulló llevándolo dentro.

Harry observó en silencio como el resto de su familia era tan pálida como la chica que lo sostenía. Ellos tenían los ojos color oro y una belleza etérea en ellos.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta: Vampiros.

Pero, para su confusión, los que estaban delante suyo no tenían los ojos rojos como los que conocía y peleó antes.

Un hombre y una mujer se acercaron y lo sacaron de la persona que lo sostenía sonriéndole. Harry aún esperaba que la chica explicara aobre cómo sabía de su llegada.

—Alice, ¿estás segura de esto? —dijo la mujer que lo llevaba ahora.

Ella sonaba preocupada y Harry sabía porqué. Eran vampiros y él era un bebé humano. La mujer tenía todo el derecho de estar preocupada. Para ser honesto, Harry lo estaba también. ¿Porqué fue enviado allí? Pensándolo, él sabía que debía haber alguna razón.

Entonces, Harry salió de sus pensamientos cuando una cara familiar entró en su punto de visión. ¿Cedric? Pero, era imposible. Cedric había muerto delante suyo cuando Colagusano disparó al maldición asesina hacia él. Harry se golpeó mentalmente para no llorar. Esto era solo alguien que se parecía a Cedric.

—Estoy segura Carlisle. Lo vi llegar y crecer con nosotros. Él estará dotado incluso siendo humano aún. Edward no puede leer su mente, aunque quisiera —dijo la mujer más joven, y el que parecía Cedric frunció el ceño y puso mala cara.

—De acuerdo entonces, voy a informar a servicios sociales sobre llevarlo para un chequeo mañana —dijo el hombre mayor.

La mujer que lo sostenía lo arrulló una vez más.

—Eres una bendición tal, dulzura. Soy Esme. Él es Carlisle, mi marido y tu nuevo padre —dijo Eme mientras inclinaba a Harry para que viera a Carlisle mejor.

—¿...mey? —dijo Harry, intentando mover la lengua y hablar.

La pareja se quedó sin aliento y sonrió.

—Sí, soy Esme —le dijo ella antes de besar su frente.

—¿Me dejas sostenerlo, Esme? —dijo otra mujer rubia acercándose a ver.

—Por supuesto, Rose —dijo Esme, trasladando a Harry poco a poco a los brazos de Rosalir quien luego extendió lentamente una sonrisa.

—Hola pequeño príncipe, soy Rosalie, tu nueva hermana —dijo Rose.

—... Lee... —dijo Harry, y sonrió, comenzaba a gustarle esta nueva familia.

—Awww... eres tan adorable, ¡Emmett! —dijo Rose mientras inclinaba a Harry hacia Emmett, quien sonrió y acarició su cabeza a la ligera.

—... Met... Mett... —repitió Harry. Más le valía empezar a hablar pronto, ser un bebé apestaba.

Todo el mundo vio lo adorable que era el bebé.

La primera mujer se acercó.

—Deja que lo sostenga también Rose —le dijo a Rosalie, quien pasó a Harry suavemente a la otra.

—Tan adorable... Soy Alice. Y este es Jasper —dijo Alice, y Harry los miró antes de sonreír.

—... Is... is...per —Harry convirtió aquello en un juego para poder mover la lengua mejor y así practicar más.

Las palabras estaban en su mente, pero conseguir que su lengua cooperara era otro tema.

—Y, por último, el de mal humor es Edward —dijo Alice, y todo el mundo vio a Harry.

—... Ward —él lloró y rió.

En su mente, estaba humillándose a sí mismo al tener veinticuatro años y hablando como bebé. Pero, de nuevo, así era como los bebés actuaban. Era mejor seguir la corriente ya que no había gran opción al respecto.

Cedric... o Edward, finalmente se paró y se detuvo frente a Alice.

Sin siquiera preguntar, Alice dio a Harry a Edward.

Harry no sabía porqué, pero él se enterró en el pecho del chico y cerró los ojos. Edward estaba frío (siendo vampiro y todo), pero algo en él hizo a Harry sentirse seguro.

Sin darse cuenta, Edward se movió de nuevo hacia la sala de estar mientras todo el mundo le miraba. Alice sonrió.

—El compañero de Edward por fin ha llegado —les dijo, y todos los ojos fueron a ella.

—Ese bebé... ¿es el compañero de Edward? —preguntó Rosalie, y Alice asintió.

—No puedo verlos lejos en un futuro. Ese niño, él ha pasado por muchas cosas. La sensación de su piel, sus ojos esmeralda sin edad... él es especial, y Edward destruirá el mundo si cualquier daño llega al pequeño. Harrison... ese es su nombre. Harry para abreviar. Él será parte de nuestras vidas y cada día en nuestro futuro estará lleno de tanta maravilla. Él es dotado y eso será importante en días venideros —dijo Alice poniéndose seria, y ellos supieron que les estaba advirtiendo sobre el futuro.

Un futuro que los involucraba, a ellos y al bebé, Harrison.

* * *

 **14/3/17**

 **Ok, esta es una nueva trad, es bastante corta en realidad, solo tiene 11 capis peeero con más que posible secuela... la cuál también traduciré -cuando esté, obviamente-.**

 **Espero les guste y que dejen saber a ver qué piensan viene en el próx ;)**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 ***Guadi***


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a S. Meyer, y la historia a Will. Hell. Minna. -Sophia Isobel, quién ha dado su permiso para dicha traducción**

* * *

 **.**

 **CRECIENDO**

 **.**

Al crecer, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que sus vampiros eran: un aquelarre de vampiros dedicados a chupar la sangre de los animales en lugar de la de los humanos. Edward aún no podía leer su mente y Harry estaba contento por ello. Él se alegró de que aún mantenía parte de su nombre ya que habría sido extraño ser llamado de otra manera.

Harry estaba casi siempre con Edward. Esme, Rosalie y Alice tenían que disputar a Harry con el cabellos bronce para tener tiempo con su pequeño príncipe. Harry siempre se reía cuando Rosalie y Alice terminaban sosteniendo a Edward mientras Esme huía con él, las dos mujeres alcanzándolos luego cuando Jasper y Emmett llegaban para mantener a Edward abajo el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran seguir a Esme y Harry.

La adopción no tomó demasiado tiempo ya que Harry era un huérfano dejado en su puerta. Los de servicios sociales no tuvieron oportunidad alguna cuando Carlisle les encantó (aunque no quisiera realmente hacerlo), para ponerse de acuerdo con la adopción. Dos semanas más tarde, él era ahora Harrison Carlisle Cullen, o Harry, para abreviar.

Ocho año pasaron y Harry era más listo que un niño promedio. Él absorbía todo lo que le enseñaran. Emmett le enseñó sobre cómo vivir en la naturaleza, a acampar, el cómo atrapar peces y otras cosas sobre estar al aire libre.

Rosalie le enseñó sobre finanzas, política y gestión. Harry era un natural cuando se trataba de finanzas. Matemáticas resultó fácil para él y la política no se quedaba atrás. Debía de saber teniendo en cuenta cómo debió de llevar gente a la batalla en su antigua vida.

Edward le enseñó sobre música y pintura. Harry comenzó a tocar el piano a los cuatro, el violín a los cinco, la flauta a los seis y el chelo a los siete. A menudo tocaban juntos y la familia les escuchaba por horas y horas, perdiéndose en la armonía que conformaban Harry y Edward.

Jasper disfrutó enseñándole a Harry sobre la historia. La guerra en la que había estado (la familia le había dicho a Harry sobre ello cuando tenía cuatro y él entendió, lo que les sorprendió en gran medida, aunque se alegraron), la historia del viejo mundo, y casi todos los relatos sobre la historia del mundo. Harry amaba la historia del antiguo Egipto y la guerra civil en la que Jasper había luchado. A menudo llamaba a Jasper, 'Mayor', lo que hacía reír a Jasper cada vez.

Alice le enseñó a Harry sobre cómo elegir la ropa por sí mismo, los colores y tipos de ropa que más le convenían, etc. Aunque ir de compras no era algo que Harry disfrutara, a él le gustaba hacer feliz a Alice y si ella quería vestirlo él solo lo permitía y sonreía.

Con Esme, Harry disfrutó de aprender a cocinar... incluso si era el único que podía comer. Sin embargo, después de cumplir trece años, Harry había sido capaz de mostrar sus habilidades cada vez más. Ahora, todos ellos podían sentarse y comer juntos. Incluso la ensalada tenía sangre en ella, la cuál solo Harry podía hacer. Les hizo sentir especial que el más joven de ellos hubiera ido a tales extremos simplemente para que fueran capaces de comer juntos y no solo tuvieran que mirar todo el tiempo.

Carlisle a menudo llevaba a Harry al hospital durante los fines de semana y le enseñaba a Harry anatomía y como limpiar heridas y esas cosas. Todos sabían del talento especial de Harry que él llamaba 'magia' y que podría curar heridas menores sin dejar incluso rastro de ellas estar allí. Pero Carlisle insistió en que Harry no mostrara magia a los demás ya que podría causar problemas.

Harry, por ser un hombre en sus treinta, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería Carlisle. Lo único que Harry no hubo dicho a su familia era la edad que realmente tenía y de dónde había venido. Al hablarlo con la muerte un par de veces, habían acordado que era mejor para ellos no saber a menos que fuera una emergencia.

Después de un tiempo, finalmente se mudaron cuando Harry señaló que algunas personas le habían preguntado porqué parecía que su familia no envejecía. Él solo dio a entender que era solo una cosa de la familia que siempre lucía demasiado joven a pesar de su edad.

Se habían mudado y se quedaron en los Alpes con el aquelarre Denali por algunos años hasta que tuvieron que mudarse de nuevo. Demasiados de ellos en un solo lugar podría causar problemas en la vida salvaje... especialmente con Emmett amando los osos y todo.

A los dieciséis años, Harry era mucho más alto que en su antigua vida y estaba contento por ello. Después de una larga conversación con Carlisle y Esme, Harry les convenció de convertirlo. Harry ya había hablado con la muerte y sabía que no interferiría con su magia o entorpecería sus deberes como maestro de la muerte.

Al principio Edward había sido muy firme en no permitirlo pero Harry le había convencido luego de tan solo un día.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _—No, no creo que debas ser como nosotros, Harrison —Edward dijo mientras se paseaba por la habitación._

 _Harry estaba sentado al borde de la cama y suspiró._

 _—¿Porqué no? ¿Sabes que si sigo envejeciendo, la gente comenzará a cuestionar aún más? —preguntó Harry, y Edward lo miró._

 _Harry se paró y abrazó a Edward._

 _—Además, no quiero envejecer más. No quiero morir y dejarlos. Los amo a todos y quiero estar con ustedes... a no ser que así es como me dan a entender que no quieren que yo... —Harry fue cortado por Edward cuando el otro le pellizcó un costado._

 _—¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a terminar esa frase! —le advirtió Edward, y Harry suspiró._

 _Ninguno de los dos habló durante mucho tiempo hasta que Edward apretó su agarre sobre Harry un poco._

 _—¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres? Porque una haya empezado no habrá cambio —intentó convencerlo Edward nuevamente._

 _—Sí, es lo que quiero. Quiero que me cambien. Quiero ser capaz de quedarme junto a todos ustedes hasta que la tierra se haga polvo —respondió Harry, y Edward suspiró._

 _—Pasas demasiado tiempo con Jasper. Te estás volviendo demasiado filosófico —dijo Edward mientras empujaba a Harry de nuevo mirándolo._

 _Harry había experimentado con su sangre sobre la de su familia para ver si había posibilidad de disminuir sus posibilidades de... brillo._

 _—Tengo algo que decirle a todos también... —fue todo lo que Harry dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta con Edward justo detrás suyo a un ritmo más tranquilo._

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

 ** _._**

—¿Estás seguro Harry? —preguntó Esme, consiguiendo un movimiento de cabeza.

—Lo estoy. Puedes incluso preguntar a Eleazar sobre ello. Mi sangre, a pesar de ser humana, no los pondrá locos. Neutralizará su deseo vampírico de sangre cuando se encuentren frente a humanos sangrando. Serán capaces de caminar y trabajar con junto a ellos sin entrar en la sed de sangre —Harry les explicó y tanto el aquelarre Cullen como el Denali pensaron en ello.

—Es la última cosa que puedo darles a cada uno a cambio de mi deseo —añadió, mirando hacia abajo mientras intentaba matar el rubor que estaba tratando de mostrarse.

—Tanto los hombres como las mujeres se rieron.

—Si Eleazar cree que es seguro, entonces vamos a darle una oportunidad. Sé que mi marido nunca nos guiará mal. Y la inteligencia de Harry nos ha demostrado muchas veces que él sabe lo que está haciendo —acordó Carmen besando la mejilla de Eleazar.

Una hora más tarde, doce copas de champagne y una jeringa preparada con veneno de vampiro, Harry se cortó la muñeca en una manera de extraer sangre más rápidamente llenando los vasos. Esme tuvo que sostener la mano de Edward para evitar que detuviera a Harry de lo que estaba haciendo. Carlisle tenía la jeringa en sus manos y Eleazar tenía una venda para mantener la sangre el tiempo suficiente hasta que el veneno penetrara en la sangre de Harry.

Cuando los vasos fueron llenados, Harry se colocó en el sofá con Eleazar y Carlisle asistiéndolo. Eleazar hizo todo lo posible para detener el flujo de sangre saliendo a borbotones de él y Carlisle inyectando el veneno directamente en el corazón de Harry. A continuación, todos tomaron sus vasos y bebieron mientras aún estaba caliente.

Harry les había dicho que debían beberlo antes de que se enfriara o que no funcionaría. El efecto fue instantáneo. Todos cayeron sobre sus rodillas, agarrando sus cuerpos y esforzándose para no gritar ante el agudo dolor caliente que sentían. Había sido un tiempo muy largo desde que hubieran sentido tal cosa.

Edward logró hacer su camino hacia Harry y soportar su propio dolor al ver a Harry soportar un tipo de dolor diferente por cuenta propia.

Tomó casi cuatro horas para que todos fueran capaces de pararse y examinarse a sí mismos. Tanya fue la primera en salir por la puerta, poniéndose de pie bajo el sol, sorprendiéndolos a todos y a sí misma al mirarse sin brillar. Enjugó un sollozo cuando sus hermanas corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron. Finalmente podrían salir en un día soleado sin preocuparse de llamar la atención.

Los únicos que se quedaron dentro fueron Edward, Esme, Jasper y Alice. Carlisle regresó y checó a Harry, contento de ver que la herida de Harry en su muñeca ya se había cerrado y poco a poco iba cambiando. Edward había llevado a Harry a su dormitorio. Nadie había dicho nada cuando Alice les explicó al aquelarre Denali hacía años que Harry era el compañero de Edward.

Cinco días.

Se necesitaron cinco días para completar el cambio. Lo que sorprendió a Eleazar y a Carlisle era que el cambio había sido rápido y casi sin dolor. Harry no se movió o hizo sonido alguno mientras cambiaba.

Cuando Harry se despertó, fue otra sorpresa el hecho de que sus ojos no hubieran cambiado a rojo en absoluto. Ellos seguían siendo color esmeralda, aunque más oscuros que antes. Harry se incorporó y vio a Edward por la ventana.

—Si te empujo, ¿qué harías? —preguntó Harry, y Edward levantó la cabeza hacia Harry llegando al instante a su lado, abrazándolo.

Harry se rió después de que Edward terminó de quejarse. Edward ofreció su mano a Harry e izó a su hermano bebé sobre sus pies. Edward siempre había sido protector de Harry, aún siendo un bebé. Todo el mundo sabía algo que él no y Alice misma mantendría siempre ocupada su mente lejos al respecto.

—Miren quién ha despertado —dijo Edward entrando a la sala con Harry justo a su lado, ambos sonriendo.

Esme fue la primera en pararse e ir a abrazar a Harry. Rosalie y Alice no se quedaron atrás. Emmett dio a Harry un abrazo aplastante que Harry devolvió hasta que Emmett aulló (lo cuál negó más tarde). Jasper se rió y abrazó a su hermano. Las hermanas Denali tuvieron su turno y agradecieron a Harry por su regalo. Todos sabían que si Harry hubiera seguido humano su cara hubiera ido a rojo tomate.

Harry no experimentó la sed de sangre debido a su propia sangre extraña y encontró la sangre humana no muy atrayente, lo que hizo a todos sentirse aliviados ya que tampoco sentían el deseo ahora.

Una semana después probaron de entrar a la ciudad y luego celebraron cuando el experimento de la sangre de Harry fue un éxito. Aún podían oler a los humanos, pero ya no les molestaba. Tuvieron como testigo el que Jasper y Alice pasaran cerca de un niño con la rodilla sangrando y ellos pasaran sin inmutarse.

Además las habilidades de Alice, Edward y Eleazar habían aumentado. Aunque Edward puso mala cara por un tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que quienes bebieron la sangre de Harry tenían ahora sus mentes protegidas de él, incluso Alice.

—¡Ahora podremos jugar con Edward sin que él haga trampa! —exclamó Emmett haciendo reír a todo el mundo, mientras que Edward echaba humo.

* * *

 **20/3/17**

 **Q tal? La verdad no pensé que fueran a aparecer los Denali, o al menos no así pero fue un buen giro a mí parecer xD**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado y sobre todo a quienes han comentado!**

 *** lulilety * Ryogana *** **Rebe Marauder * anlyumerci * Talyta * Lunatica Drake Dark * shineevero *  
* Christine C * miriam-sanlu * AkiRiddle69 * Diana Panoja ***

 **Besos y cuídense**

 ***Guadi***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a S. Meyer, y la historia a Will. Hell. Minna. -Sophia Isobel, quién ha dado su permiso para dicha traducción**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿FORKS? ¿EN SERIO?**

 **.**

Dos meses más tarde, Carlisle y su familia se despidieron del clan Denali ya que era momento que se mudaran. No podían vivir con los Denali para siempre y la vida silvestre estaba pagando la factura.

—¿Forks? ¿Quién, en nombre de Merlín, nombraría a un lugar como un cubierto? (*)—preguntó Harry mientras colocaba el mapa en su regazo.

—Aún me pregunto cómo es que tienes tal acento inglés cuando has crecido en Estados Unidos —señaló Emmett, y todo el mundo rió de nuevo.

—En cuanto a la pregunta de Harry, no sé ni quién ni porqué nombró así a Forks. Pero es una península en la que se nubla y llueve la mayor parte del tiempo. Sí, sé que ya no brillamos, pero aún debemos mantener un bajo perfil —explicó Carlisle a lo que todo el mundo acordó.

Lo último que querían era la atención de otros aquelarres... o peor aún, de los Vulturis. Harry había sido informado de ellos y la muerte le había dicho que el tiempo para que Harry se revelarse a sí mismo vendría para acabar con el 'poderoso' aquelarre por la muerte y la humanidad.

Ya hemos llamado a la escuela local y todos ustedes irán en un mes. Nos dijo que dejaría se asienten primero antes de ir a la escuela. El director pensó sería lo mejor —Agregó Esme obteniendo diferentes reacciones.

—¡¿Qué, de nuevo?! —gritó Emmett.

—¿Tiempo de socializar con humano, otra vez? —dijo Alice con un poco de aprensión.

—Las clases serás aburridas seguro —dijo Jasper, suspirando.

—¡Acabo de terminar la secundaria! —gritó Harry mientras enterraba su cara en el hombro de Edward.

Carlisle y Esme encontraron sus reacciones muy divertidas, pero sabían era necesario y que sus hijos irían.

La casa que habían comprado necesitaba un poco de trabajo, pero con sus hijos ayudando, solo era cuestión de tiempo a que estuviera renovada. Harry y Edward habían hecho la mayor parte del diseño, de vez en cuando recibiendo ideas de Esme, Rosalie y Alice. Todos tenían una habitación, que sería diseñada a la forma en que lo desearan.

Emmett tenía una habitación con vistas al bosque con una enorme ventana desde la cuál podía saltar fuera cuando quisiera. Él pidió una cama dónde pudiera poner sus pieles de osos. Su armario lo compartía con Rosalie mientras que ella ya tenía planes con su cuarto y a Emmett realmente no le importaba.

La habitación de Rosalie era más como una oficina real. Una gran pantalla de pc con la mazanita(**), conexión a internet y, dado que era ella quién mantenía las finanzas de la familia bajo control, tenía además una gran pantalla para mantenerse al día con el mercado de valores.

La habitación de Edward estaba conectada a la de Harry. Tenía estantes de CD's de música en el lado de Edward y libros en el lado de Harry. Ellos compartían un enorme closet (debido a la insistencia de Alice) y tenían una especie de tipo salón en la habitación en lugar de una tipo tradicional.

La de Alice era un gran armario con un sofá dentro. Ella tenía un montón de ropa que realmente nunca usaría más de cinco veces antes de donarla.

La habitación de Jasper era una pequeña biblioteca con estantes en todas las paredes llenas de libros de historia: La bandera que se usaba en su tiempo fijada a la puerta para mirarla cada vez que deseara recordar su vida anterior.

Esme tenía su cocina, que la había dejado muy contenta dado que a ella le encantaba hornear y cocinar con Harry.

Carlisle tenía su estudio, donde podría llevar su trabajo a casa y el dormitorio que compartía con Esme tenía un armario lo suficientemente grande como para complacer a Alice.

El salón era amplio y tenía dos pianos que pertenecían a Harry y a Edward. Junto a los otros instrumentos de música de Harry, la sala de estar lucía muy elegante y Emmett insistió mucho para tener un gran sistema de sonido y una tv enorme allí. A lo que todo el mundo se había reído ante su infantilismo por esas cosas.

—La mayor parte de la casa estaba hecha de cristal. El techo de la planta baja se convirtió en una cubierta con una puerta corrediza de cristal que mostraba las habitaciones del segundo piso. Solo les tomó un mes para que la casa estuviera amueblado y que los chicos ya comenzaran la escuela. Carlisle y Esme habían intentado alargar el arreglo de la casa siempre que podían, pero su tiempo había terminado.

No sorprendió ni a Harry ni al resto lo populares que fueron entre los adolescentes. Realmente, todos eran bien parecidos, pálidos, y tenían un encanto que haría a cualquiera que se les acercara, tartamudear y olvidar sus palabras.

Un día, Harry había escapado a la selva sin una palabra, pero aseguró a Edward y a los otros que estaría bien.

"Maestro... Los Vulturis necesitarán de su atención pronto. Ellos han estado causando muertes innecesarias durante las últimas dos semanas", le informó la muerte, haciendo que Harry frunciera el ceño.

"No podemos matarlos. Por lo que me han dicho y he leído de ellos, ellos son como el ministerio de mi antigua vida. Si sus peones desaparecen lentamente uno por uno los que están al poder comenzarán a cazar. Tenemos que mantenerlos tan contenidos como sea posible", dijo Harry, y la muerte entendió su punto. "Sin embargo, no podemos pasar por alto las muertes que están causando tampoco. No podemos encerrarlos en su castillo o morirán de hambre y eso causaría aún más problemas en el futuro... usa cualquier método para que los humanos se mantengan lejos de su guarida. Si hace falta has a los vampiros olvidarse. No podemos tratar con elos aún, no es el momento. El destino habría hablado si lo fuera", añadió Harry, a lo que la muerte asintió antes de desaparecer.

Esto preocupó a Harry debido al número creciente de muertes. Sí, había muchos seres humanos en el planeta, pero eso no significaba que hombres, mujeres y niños inocentes debieran morir solo porque hubiera tantos de ellos. Harry ya no era un hombre humano, pero aún era Harry. Y como maestro de la muerte él tenía obligaciones y deberes que cumplir. Y mantener el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte era uno de ellos.

* * *

 **(*) Bueno, la traducción literal de Forks es 'Tenedor', así que en la trad carece de sentido porque el nombre del lugar queda igual. Espero se sobreentienda por lo menos =/**

 **(**) obviamente hace referencia a la marca de la pc.**

* * *

 **24/3/17**

 **Q tal? La verdad no pensé que fueran a aparecer los Denali, o al menos no así pero fue un buen giro a mí parecer xD**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado y sobre todo a quienes han comentado!**

 *** Nekovale07 * Ryogana** *** Talyta * Lunatica Drake Dark *  
* Christine C * Pitufina27 * ****sachacaro * ori-cullen-swan ***

 **Besos y cuídense**

 ***Guadi***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a S. Meyer, y la historia a Will. Hell. Minna. -Sophia Isobel, quién ha dado su permiso para dicha traducción**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Y la que provocará el gran quiebre llega...''**

 **.**

Dos años más tarde, Alice tuvo una visión que provocó su preocupación. Quiso decirles, pero sabía era algo inevitable. Quería advertirle a Harry, pero no sabía cómo. Jasper vio la expresión de Alice y frunció el ceño, lo que provocó el de los otros y que la miraran también. Alice miró a Harry con aire culpable.

—¿Hay algo mal, Alice? —preguntó Harry.

Edward se había ido con Carlisle y Rosalie a Port Angels por algunos negocios.

—Harry... ten cuidado. No puedo decir lo que va a pasar porque es algo que debe suceder a fin de que otras cosas pasen... pero todo estará bien al final. Solo, sé fuerte —le dijo ella, abrazando a Harry y causando la preocupación del chico.

La muerte le había dicho algo el día anterior y finalmente el destino había hablado, advirtiéndole también sobre un evento que daría forma a su futuro. Esto preocupó a Harry en gran medida ya que los tres le advirtieron que aún no podían decirle exactamente que era lo que sucedería. Todo lo que sabía era que sería algo que no podía ser en absoluto impedido, algo que debía suceder.

Pasó una semana y una nueva cara entró en Forks.

Todo lo que Harry sabía de la chica era que ella era la hija del sheriff local de la ciudad, Charlie Swan, Isabella Marie Swan, o Bella, como ella prefería que la llamaran. Se había mudado de nuevo con el jefe debido a que su madre se iba con un nuevo marido a uno de sus partidos de beisball.

Harry no le dio demasiada atención dado que ya tenía demasiado en su plato por el momento.

Cuando terminó sus clases aquel día, sabía que algo iba a pasar antes de que el día terminase. Alice estaba inquieta. Jasper estaba preocupado por Alice, y Edward parecía estar agitado por algún motivo. Emmett y Rosalie eran los únicos que parecían estar bien aparte de él mismo, (aunque se preocupara en secreto por algo).

Cuando entraron en la cafetería, fue cuando Harry lo oyó.

—¿Quiénes son _ellos_? —preguntó la nueva chica, Bella Swan.

Harry vio cómo su familia echaba un vistazo a todo el mundo antes de pasar a ignorarlos (algo habitual). Pero la verdad era que Edward había mirado más largamente y aquello hizo que la preocupación de Harry creciera aún más.

—Esos son Edward y Emmett Cullen, Rosalie y Jasper Hale, y Alice y Harry Potter. Todos ellos viven juntos con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —contestó la otra chica a Bella.

—Eso es muy bueno... a futuro —comentó Bella, y ambos, Rosalie y Emmett resoplaron.

—Aunque, ellos están todos _juntos_ , Emmett y Rosalie, y Alice y Jasper quiero decir, y ellos VIVEN juntos —explicó de nuevo Jessica, a quien Harry conocía de la clase de español.

—¿Son todos Cullen? —preguntó Bella una vez más.

—Ellos no se ven parecidos —agregó, mientras miraba hacia ellos una vez más.

—Oh, no, el doctor Cullen es joven, entre veinte y treinta y pocos . Ellos son todos adoptados. Los Hale son hermanos gemelos -me refiero a los rubios-, Harry y Alice son hermanos también. Son todos huérfanos —respondió Jessica y procedió a explicar.

—Se ven un poco mayores para ser niños de crianza.

—Ahora lo son. Jasper y Rosalie tienen ambos dieciocho, pero han estado con la señora Cullen desde que tenían ocho. Ella es su tía o algo por el estilo. Por lo que mi madre escuchó, Harry y Alice fueron adoptados cuando él era apenas un bebé y ella apenas un poco mayor de unos familiares del Dr Cullen que acababan de fallecer. Ella tiene dieciséis y él fue adelantado un par de años porque fue marcado cómo un genio.

—Eso realmente es bastante noble, el que ellos se encargaran de todos esos niños, siendo tan jóvenes y todo —comentó Bella.

—Creo que sí —admitió Jessica de mala gana, demostrando que, por alguna razón, no le agradaban ni el Dr Cullen ni Esme.

Aquello causó que tanto Harry como los otros fruncieran un poco el ceño. Lanzando miradas hacia ellas, aunque, por algún motivo, fue Harry quién estaba más enojado.

—Creo que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos —agregó Jessica, como si aquello disminuyera en algo su bondad; el solo pensamiento hizo que Harry resoplara y rodara sus ojos.

—¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —preguntó Bella.

—No —respondió Jessica, con una voz que implicaba debería ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como Bella.

Se mudaron hace solo dos años desde algún sitio de Alaska —dijo, comenzando a comer su almuerzo.

Harry estaba recibiendo lentamente una ola de compasión y alivio desde la nueva chica. No sabía porqué se sentiría de esa forma y no quería saber, la atención de Harry estaba solo en Edward, quién no dejaba de mirar a Bella, mientras que Harry tenía su mano echa un puño sobre su regazo.

Para Bella, a medida que los examinaba, el más joven, Harry miró en su dirección y encontró su mirada, esta vez con curiosidad y rabia evidente en su expresión. Esto causó que Bella rápidamente mirara lejos, al parecer por algún motivo, no le agradaba al más joven. Y él ni siquiera le conocía o compartía alguna clase con ella.

—¿Quién es el chico de cabellos castaños cobrizos? —preguntó Jessica una vez más, y aquello hizo hervir la sangre de Harry una vez más.

Alice y Jasper se giraron hacia él, notando su creciente furia, mientras que toda la atención de Edward estaba en otra persona.

—Ese es Edward. Es precioso, por supuesto, pero no pierdas tu tiempo. Él no sale con nadie. Al parecer ninguna de las chicas de aquí son lo suficiente bonitas para él. Lo mismo pasa con Harry —esnifó Jessica, claramente agria al respecto.

Cuando Bella miró a Edward de nuevo, Harry apretó y cerró de golpe sus manos sobre la mesa, saliendo de allí tan rápido como pudo. Edward miró aturdido y toda la cafetería quedó en total silencio. Harry siempre había sido tranquilo y amable con todos, sin mostrar ira o cualquier cosa. Esta fue la primera vez para los estudiantes en ver tal reacción del más joven de los Cullen.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Alice y Jasper corrieran tras él, seguidos por Emmett, Rosalie y Edward justo detrás de sus talones.

Edward se precipitó y tomó la mano de Harry llegando ya a la playa del estacionamiento.

—Harry, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, pero él trató de librar su mano.

—No pasa nada. Déjame, Edward —respondió Harry, con tal frialdad que hizo a todo el mundo hacer una mueca de dolor.

Harry normalmente llamaba a Edward, 'Ed' o 'Eddie'. Fue solo cuando Harry estaba realmente enojado por algo con Edward, y eso no sucedía mucho.

—Algo está mal Harry. Dime —preguntó Edward de nuevo, pero Harry solo resopló.

—Déjame ir —dijo Harry, dejando de luchar. Edward soltó su mano.

Harry entró entonces a su coche, un Huracán verde LP610-4 y partió del estacionamiento de la escuela.

Edward se giró a mirar a los demás y ellos negaron con la cabeza. Algo acababa de pasar y ellos no sabían qué. Alice y Jasper luciendo aún más culpables. Emmett preocupado y Rosalie tan perdida como Edward.

—¿Puede alguien decirme qué demonios ha pasado? —preguntó Edward, pero nadie respondió.

La campana de la escuela sonó y todo el mundo volvió a entrar, incluso Edward. Él sabía que era mejor dar a Harry su espacio cuando estaba enojado. Hablarían más tarde, cuando fueran a casa. Con suerte, Harry estaría más tranquilo para entonces.

Harry a pesar de ser el más tranquilo, fue obligado a retirarse con rabia. No sabía porqué. Pero la sentía, tanta. No sabía qué pensar, por lo que llamó a Eleazar y le dijo que iría. Harry no quería ir así a su casa o Esme se preocuparía. Harry llamó entonces a Carlisle para decirle que iría a lo de Eleazar por un tiempo.

Carlisle sabía que algo estaba pasando y dado que Harry no le dio una razón por la que lo hacía, él sabía era algo grande. Él solo acordó para impulsar su seguridad y que volviera a casa pronto.

El viaje no tomó tanto debido a la velocidad a la que Harry conducía, ralentizando solo al pasar por los carriles peatonales, escuelas e intersecciones. Él estaba tratando de borrar el pensamiento de Edward mirando a esa chica nueva de su cabeza. Odiaba la imagen de Edward mirando con tal atención especial a alguien que no era parte de la familia.

Cuando llegó, Carmen y las hermanas Denali estaban cerca de la puerta esperando por él. Le consolaron y simplemente le abrazaron. Le había dolido tanto cuando Edwrad ni siquiera notó que estaba enojado cuando siempre se hubo dado cuenta de todo lo que le pasaba a Harry.

—No entiendo Carmen,... ¿porqué estoy tan enojado? —preguntó Harry, sollozando mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Harry era el único vampiro que sabían podía llorar. Carlisle y Eleazar habían llegado al hecho de que era porque tenía diferente tipo de sangre y magia.

El aquelarre Denali fue informado por Alice y advertidos sobre no decirle nada a Harry sobre la verdad. Harry y Edward tenían que descubrir por sí mismos el porqué aquello estaba sucediendo. Alice también les había dicho que la relación de Harry y Edward se pondría a prueba más allá de la norma y que necesitaban pasarlo juntos, o jamás aprenderían.

—¿Porqué estabas incluso enfadado en primer lugar, _amore mío_? —preguntó Carmen, y Harry olfateó.

—Hoy en la escuela llegó una chica nueva, y Edward estuvo mirándola. Escuchamos a la nueva preguntar a otra chica sobre nosotros y ella le explicó quiénes éramos. Al mismo tiempo, la chica nueva miró a Edward y él le devolvió la mirada. Nunca le dio a nadie tal atención a alguien fuera de la familia y aquí viene esta don nadie y él actúa de manera diferente —se quejó Harry.

Que se joda el hecho de que él tenía más de treinta o que el debiera de saber mejor. Edward estaba actuando diferente, ¡Y él quería saber porqué!

Carmen se rió un poco.

—Lo que sientes, _angelo mío_ , son los celos. Estabas celoso de que Edward mirara a otra persona. Sientes celos porque lo amas, pero él no lo sabe —trató de aconsejar Carmen, y Harry levantó la vista.

—Pero él sabe que lo amo. Él sabe que yo los amo a todos —dijo Harry, sonando tal y como un real adolescente, por lo que Carmen rió una vez más.

—No, _innamorato_... el amor que sientes por él no es el mismo que el amor que sientes por el resto de la familia. Es un tipo especial de amor que sientes solo por Edward —dijo Carmen, y Harry reconstruyó todo.

Harry había crecido con Edward. En los últimos cuarenta años o más (en ambas de sus vidas), Harry nunca hubo sentido ese tipo de emoción antes. Cuando estaba con Ginny, no se sentía así. No hubo celos cuando se fue con Dean después de que la Guerra Final fue declarada como terminada. No hubo celos cuando Dean pidió a Harry permiso para casarse con Ginny.

¿Le dijo Carmen la verdad? ¿Harry realmente amaba a Edward de manera diferente? Sí, sabía que Edward era diferente, pero no sabía que era _así_ de diferente. Él ni siquiera sabía que era homosexual.

La sola idea de que la chica Swan llegara y Edward nunca lo mirara a Harry de la misma manera en la que lo hizo con ella aplastaba a Harry profundamente hasta hacerlo llorar de nuevo en los brazos de Carmen, quien acabó consolándolo sin decir nada.

Ella y los otros sabían que Harry y Edward necesitaban tiempo.

* * *

 **28/3/17**

 **Jajaja Pobre Harry, miren que ya 2 vidas y él aún no entiende nada xDD**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado y sobre todo a quienes han comentado!**

 *** NekoLupin89 * Ryogana** *** Lunatica Drake Dark *  
* ****sachacaro * Rebe Marauder ***

 **Besos y cuídense**

 ***Guadi***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a S. Meyer, y la historia a Will. Hell. Minna. -Sophia Isobel, quién ha dado su permiso para dicha traducción**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Y así comienza a gran división...''**

 **.**

Tres días fue el tiempo que tomó antes de que Harry volviera a Forks. Y cuando lo hizo, todo el mundo le dio un amplio espacio ya que ni siquiera abrazó o reconoció a nadie. Y en vez de dirigirse al cuarto que compartía con Edward, Harry se fue al de Emmett y enterró su cara en las almohadas. Rosalie había sido informada por Alice sobre lo que iba a ocurrir y que nunca le dijera a Harry o Edward. Esme y Carlisle solo podían ver con angustia cómo su joven niño intentaba comprender.

Edward estaba fuera, lo que hizo todo el asunto un poco mejor. Esme sostuvo a su bebé y Harry gritó de nuevo. Carmen llamó en el momento en el que Harry se fue y le dijo a Esme que le dijera a todos menos a Edward. Todos sabían que esto era algo en lo que no podían entrometerse aunque quisieran.

Rosalie quería matar a Edward tan mal, pero no lo hizo, o habría trastornado a Harry aún más.

Cuando llegara Edward, Harry les había pedido que lo mantuvieran alejado y que no le dijeran que estaba allí. Emmett había movido el coche de Harry y lo había estacionado en el bosque, fuera de la vista.

—¿Cuándo volverá Harry a casa, Carlisle? —preguntó Edward sentándose al mostrador de la cocina.

Carlisle y Esme hicieron una mueca y suspiraron.

—No sé Edward. La última vez que hablé con Eleazar él dijo que Harry estaba tratando con las cosas y que volvería a casa cuando estuviera listo —Carlisle respondió, saliendo de la cocina para ir a su estudio manteniéndose alejado del resto.

Edward se veía preocupado y Esme podía verlo, mas no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Al día siguiente, Harry regresó a la clase y descubrió que tenía a Bella en su misma clase de matemática. Para añadir sal a la herida proverbial, el maestro la había sentado al lado de Harry.

Después de la clase, Harry casi corrió fuera del salón, dejando a Bella confundida respecto a lo que podría haberle hecho.

Fue a la cafetería donde Mike al instante se sentó a su lado, luciendo un poco preocupado. Todos los Cullen estaban allí y parecía que todo el mundo hablaba en voz baja a la vista de Edward y Harry luciendo como si estuvieran en algún tipo de pelea.

—Entonces, ¿apuñalaste a Harrison Cullen con un lápiz o qué? Nunca lo he visto actuar así. Nunca —le dijo, tomando un poco de su almuerzo.

—¿Era ese el chico con el que me senté en matemática? —preguntó Bella ingenuamente.

—Sí —Mike respondió mientras tragando su sandwich.

—Parecía estar en dolor o algo así.

—No sé —respondió Bella—. Nunca hablé con él.

—Normalmente es un buen tipo. Usualmente estaría sonriendo y hablando con los compañeros de clase. He hablado con él y es bueno. Chico inteligente, y creo que casi consiguió que mi cerebro explotara cuando me explicaba nuestro último trabajo del año pasado —Mike se demoró un poco antes de terminar su almuerzo y prepararse para otra clase, ya que no se había preparado para la misma.

Tyson, Jessica y Eric estaban hablando de algo y Bella no pudo evitar mirar a la mesa de los Cullen. Harry, su compañero de asiento en matemática parecía estar enojado al contrario de Edward, quién se sentó junto a ella en biología. Aunque habían hablado muy poco, era el único Cullen con el que había hablado estaba bien.

El resto de la hora del almuerzo la pasó en el estacionamiento con todo el mundo... incluyendo a los Cullen.

Bella se giró a mirarlos y no podía dejar de hacerlo. Ellos estaban riendo. Edward, Jasper, Emmett y los demás tenían el pelo totalmente mojado de la nieve derretida. Harry, Alice y Rosalie estaban inclinados cuando Emmett sacudió el pelo goteando hacia ellos. Estaban disfrutando el día de nieve, como todo el mundo, aunque fueran los únicos que lucían como si estuvieran en una escena de película mientras que el resto estaban en la realidad.

No pasó inadvertido para Bella que a pesar de la risa, aún se notaba una cierta tensión entre Edward y Harry por alguna extraña razón. Aparte de la risa y el juego había algo diferente, y ella no podía identificar cuál era dicha diferencia. Ella examinó a Edward con mayor cuidado. Su piel estaba menos pálida, por la pelea de nieve tal vez, los círculos bajo sus ojos eran mucho menos notables. Pero había algo más.

—Edward y Harry Cullen te están mirando —rió Jessica.

—Ellos no lucen enojados, ¿cierto? —no pudo evitar preguntar Bella.

—No —dijo sonando un poco confundida por la pregunta—, ¿deberían estarlo?

—No creo que les guste —confió Bella, sintiéndose aún mareada.

—A los Cullen no les gusta nadie... bueno, ellos no miran a nadie lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Pero ambos aún están mirándote —chilló Jessica.

—Deja de mirarlos —dijo Bella entre dientes, y Harry estrechó sus ojos hacia ella.

Cuando se reanudaron las clases, Bella estaba en parte contenta de que ella no compartía otra clase con Harry Cullen. Pero tenía biología con Edward Cullen, lo que estaba bien ya que habían hablado antes y él se había disculpado por ser grosero la primera vez.

En la residencia Cullen la tensión estaba en su apogeo. Harry cocinaba la cena con Esme y todo el mundo tenía una buena cena. Sin embargo con Edward frente a Harry evitando la mirada del otro, era realmente difícil de tragar la comida.

—Harry, por favor... —Edward estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Harry lo interrumpió con frialdad.

—No creo que la cena sea el mejor lugar para tal tema, ¿no te parece Edward? —todo el mundo se estremeció cuando Harry continuó comiendo en silencio mientras Edward se limitaba a mirarlo.

Harry nunca le había hablado de esa manera antes y no sabía lo que había hecho para causar tal cosa en primer lugar.

—Harry... —llamó, mientras el otro ni siquiera lo miraba y seguía comiendo.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Bel...? —Harry dejó caer su tenedor y al instante salió corriendo de la casa.

Todos los demás se quejaron.

—Genial, Edward —dijo Rosalie, poniéndose de pie también y saliendo del comedor con Emmett justo detrás de ella.

—Deberías de haber esperado a que todos hubiéramos comido, Edward —Alice reprendió tristemente, yéndose con Jasper justo a su lado.

Edward se giró hacia Carlisle, quién suspiró y siguió comiendo. Esme sin hacer ningún ruido siguió las acciones de su marido.

Mientras tanto, Harry solo corrió y corrió, sin siquiera tomar nota de dónde iba hasta que finalmente se detuvo junto a la orilla de una playa. Se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró. Él solo se quedó en sus manos y rodillas y lloró y lloró durante todo el tiempo que pudo.

Pasó una hora desde que él llegó y se enroscó a la orilla de la playa, aún paleando el dolor que el dolor que sentía.

Antes de que lo supiera, él sintió a alguien acercarse y no era solo cualquiera , era una manada de enormes lobos. Harry se sentó y limpió sus lágrimas. Finalmente notó que él estaba sentado a la orilla de la playa de la reserva indígena. Temió por su vida aún sabiendo que no había hecho nada malo. Antes de que la manada pudiera hacer algo, una mujer salió a la vista empujando a alguien en silla de ruedas.

—Paz, Sam. Este no representa ningún daño —dijo el hombre en la silla.

Los lobos se alejaron entonces pero aún mantuvieron un ojo sobre el vampiro.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, joven? —preguntó el hombre.

—Harrison Carlisle Cullen, señor. Harry para abreviar. Lo siento por haber venido aquí. No sabía hacia donde corría hasta que me detuve —dijo Harry mirando hacia abajo, recordando la razón por la que había corrido en primer lugar.

—Está bien Harry. Soy Billy Black. He sabido que venías desde hace tiempo... balance —dijo Billy con una sonrisa, y Harry le miró shockeado.

—¿C-cómo sabes? —preguntó Harry, preguntándose a su vez cómo rayos este hombre sabía de él... y su otro trabajo.

—Los espíritus de mis ancestros me hablaron muchas veces en mis sueños. Me dijeron sobre el balance tomando forma humana del tipo de los enemigos de los de mi tipo. Sin embargo, se me advirtió que serías diferente. Tu sola esencia es diferente. Incluso si yo no soy uno de ellos, puedo olerlo en ti —dijo Billy ofreciéndole su mano a Harry, quién la tomó instantáneamente.

Harry caminó al lado de Billy y Sue Clearwater. Billy contándole a Harry historias sobre los de su especie y Harry preguntándole cuán diferentes eran de los hombres lobos que se convertían solo una vez al mes. Sam y la manada estaban preocupados, pero Harry entendía.

Paul y Embry hicieron una fogata mientras Jacob traía una campera para su padre.

—Verás Harry, antes de que tu familia arribara, muchos de estos niños comenzaron a cambiar. El destino y los espíritus se han estado preparando para la llegada de los de tu clase. Como balance, siempre hay opuestos en todo. Los espíritus me han dicho sobre tu tarea en este mundo... y una idea sobre tu edad también. Tú has pasado por mucho para alguien tan joven —dijo Billy, poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Harry mientras éste quería llorar.

Los otros miraban en shock, escuchando cuidadosamente para averiguar sobre qué era tan diferente en Harry. Sí, Billy tenía razón, el chico olía diferente, aún era vampiro... solo que distinto.

—Tiene que ayudarme a entender... ¿qué voy a hacer? —preguntó Harry, y Billy suspiró.

—No puedo decirte lo que puedes o no hacer... solo puedo guiarte con la sabiduría de los espíritus, Harry. Las decisiones que tomes serán las que darán forma al futuro de este mundo. Sin embargo, creo que tomarás decisiones inteligentes dado la fe que tienen los espíritus tienen en ti —dijo Billy, y Harry colocó la cabeza en el regazo de Billy, llorando una vez más.

De nuevo, aquello una gran confusión en la manada al ver a un vampiro llorar. Nunca habían visto tal cosa pasar antes.

—¿Puedo decirles, Harry? Prometo que no le dirán a nadie —dijo Billy, a lo que Harry vaciló antes de asentir.

Billy explicó lo que Harry era, quién hubo sido y el porqué estaba allí. Decir que fue un shock era un eufemismo. El vampiro ante ellos era el balance personificado, el Maestro de la Muerte, una vez más ejerciendo su magia en este mundo. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero Billy nunca les había mentido antes y era obvio que el chico no había conocido a Billy antes de esa noche.

—Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿porqué llorabas cuándo te vimos? —le preguntó Jacob, y Harry miró hacia otro lado.

Paul, Embry, Seth y Sam miraron a Jacob como si este fuera estúpido. Incluso ellos sabían que sería algo personal lo que había hecho al chico salir corriendo sin siquiera prestar atención a dónde iba. Paul golpeó la cabeza de Jacob y los demás movieron la cabeza.

—No tienes porqué responderle, Harrison —dijo Sam, mientras Harry colocaba la cabeza nuevamente en el regazo de Billy.

Seth no sabía porqué, pero él se movió y se sentó más cerca de Harry, poniendo su propia cabeza en el regazo del chico, confortando al hombre hecho chico. Harry rió tristemente y rascó suavemente la cabeza de Seth, haciendo que el lobo gima suavemente. Los demás rieron del miembro más joven de la manada.

—Harry, creo que es hora regreses a casa. Estoy seguro de que tu familia estará preocupada por ti —dijo Sue tras regresar de la casa, dónde había visto que era poco antes de la medianoche.

Todos ellos habían disfrutado de las historias de Billy y habían encontrado simpático al chico que solo deseaba una vida normal, pero viéndose privado de ella. Tal carga no debería ser colocada solo en sus hombros. Y Harry les había dicho que los Cullen y los Denali ni siquiera sabían al respecto.

—Sue tiene razón, Harry. No temas. Siempre estaremos aquí. Si alguna vez nos necesitas, puedes venir en cualquier momento. Si alguna vez necesitas un oído, siempre estoy dispuesto a prestarte el mío. Sam, joven como es, te aconsejará si lo buscas. Y estoy seguro el joven Seth te confortaría si así lo quieres —bromeó Billy, y Seth escondió su rostro bajo su pata mientras los demás reían.

Harry estaba agradecido por ellos. Por ser capaz de hablar con alguien que supiera de su carga y le aconsejara cuando lo necesitara. La muerte no podía decirle qué hacer o incluso sugerirle, él solo tenía que seguir. El destino y la magia se habían estado manteniendo en silencio por un tiempo ya, pero Harry estaba contento de estos lobos y su aceptación.

Tras abrazar a Billy y prometer enseñarle a Sue algunas recetas para cocinarle a los chicos, él dejó la reserva sintiéndose un poco mejor de cuándo llegó a ella.

* * *

 **31/3/17**

 **Esos espíritus de Billy son todos unos loquillos chismosos jajaaj xDD**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado y sobre todo a quienes han comentado!**

 *** Nekovale07 * Ryogana** *** Lunatica Drake Dark * Alfy-Malfoy *  
* ****sachacaro * Rebe Marauder * Talyta * Astana * Shineevero ***

 **Besos y cuídense**

 ***Guadi***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a S. Meyer, y la historia a Will. Hell. Minna. -Sophia Isobel, quién ha dado su permiso para dicha traducción**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Y el puente de Londres está cayendo...''**

 **.**

Edward volteó cuando Harry regresó. El olor a lobos era fuerte en él y se preocupó mucho al respecto.

—¿Y porqué te importa dónde voy o no? ¿Me crees tonto para no saber lo que hago? —dijo Harry, pisoteando fuertemente haca el dormitorio para agarrar su ropa y ducharse en la habitación de Carlisle y Esme.

—¡¿Y si te hubieran hecho daño?! —gritó Edward. Harry ni siquiera lo miró.

—Bueno, no lo hicieron. Ellos no creían que fuera a dañar a la manada por estar allí. Billy Black y los lobos han sido más que agradables conmigo y me quedé con ellos. Así que _no_ digas nada de ellos porque no sabes _nada_ sobre ellos —dijo Harry, silbando hacia Edward cuando finalmente le miró antes de golpear con fuerza la puerta del cuarto.

Edward tragó y se tiró sobre el sofá de la sala. Harry le había gritado de nuevo, le siseó y, la forma en la que sus ojos habían ardido de furia había sido otra cosa. Su Harry nunca se enojaba así o había actuado así antes. El resto de la familia ni siquiera le dijo nada, alejándose cuando se enfrentaron y comentando solo cuando Harry se fue a refrescar.

Esa noche, Harry tocó la melodía más furiosa que podía recordar en el piano y Edward pudo sentir la ira a través de cada nota durante todo el camino a su dormitorio en el segundo piso. Emmett y Jasper habían llegado a decirle que no fuera estúpido y que no le gritara a Harry. Pero era duro dado que Harry le gritaba a su vez.

A medida que pasaban los días, Edward pasaba más tiempo con Bella y Harry con Billy y los lobos. Harry lloraría cada vez que llegaba y Sue solo lo dejaría llorar tranquilo. Luego de un rato, Harry iría a la cocina, y cocinaría mientras Sue y Billy le observaban.

Sam y la manada disfrutaban de la comida, pero se sentían horrible de que Harry siguiera llorando por algo que aún no les había dicho. Bueno... hasta que Jacob nombró a Bella Swan durante la cena.

Harry se había congelado.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Harry con calma, pero atajado.

—S-sí... ella y sus amigos estuvieron en la playa ayer. Ella compró el viejo camión Chevy de papá también. Bueno, en realidad el jefe la compró para ella, pero sí... —dijo Jacob, y el resto ahora podía reconstruir lo que molestaba a Harry.

—De alguna manera, se trataba de Bella Swan.

Harry permaneció en silencio y Jacob siguió compartiendo torpemente cómo él, Paul y Embry habían hablado con Bella y sus amigos y cómo habían dicho sin querer que la mayoría de los Cullen no venían a su playa.

—Lamento lo bocazas, pero Harry, Embry solo se enojó y espetó que tenían prohibido venir a la playa y esas cosas —dijo Paul, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Harry sacudió la cabeza e intentó sonreír.

—Está bien, Paul. Dijiste que Embry tiende a abrir la boca sin pensar —bromeó Harry, y todos rieron.

—¡Hey! —protestó Embry, lanzando un tenedor de plástico a Paul, que lo esquivó.

Sam de giró hacia Harry y negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta que sonrías cuando no quieres, Harry. No te exijas mostrarte bien cuando no lo estés —le dijo Sam, a lo que Harry suspiró.

—No es de extrañar que seas el líder de la manada, Sam. Eres demasiado sabio —comentó Harry, y tanto Billy como Sue rieron entre dientes.

Jacob luego admitió que había dicho a Bella algunas de las historias de su pueblo. Acerca de los lobos y sobre tener enemigos: los vampiros. Nadie habló por un tiempo hasta que Harry se movió y se puso serio.

—Ella se dará cuenta de ello al final. Espero, por su bien, que se mantenga alejada entonces —dijo Harry mientras se giraba y ayudaba a Sue con los platos.

Pasaron los días y el distanciamiento entre Harry y Edward se hacía cada vez mayor. La división en la familia se hizo más pronunciada que nunca y Harry había estado evitando a Edward como la peste.

Una noche, Edward había regresado tarde a la casa y el olor de la chica estaba firmemente en él, lo que hizo que Harry rompiera su violín accidentalmente.

—Oh... —comentó Esme cuando Harry tiró el violín roto al suelo antes de irse directamente a su dormitorio.

—Bien hecho, Ed. Harry no ha tocado desde hace tiempo y tú vuelves tarde a casa con el aroma de la perra de Bella todo sobre ti —escupió Rose antes de salir de la sala de estar.

Edward parecía confundido. ¿Porqué Harry estaba tan en contra de Bella que ni siquiera quería oír hablar de la chica?

—Edward, si no puedes verlo entonces no hay razón para que te digamos —comentó Jasper, guiando a Alice a su habitación para consolarla.

Ella había estado muriendo por decir algo, pero sabía que no podía. Le hubiera gustado Bella si ella no fuera la razón por la que su familia se quebraba. Carlisle había decidido ir al hospital para hacer el turno noche, incluso si tenía el turno de la mañana al día siguiente. Mejor estar fuera de la casa que allí. Esme mientras tanto, había ido a consolar a Harry, sabiendo que él estaría llorando de nuevo.

—No entiendo mamá... ¡¿porqué incluso la mira?! —le gritó Harry a Esme.

Edward estaba fuera de la puerta, escuchando, intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo.

—No me gusta en absoluto. ¡Edward pasa más tiempo con ella que conmigo! Ni siquiera intenta hacer las paces cómo cuándo lo hacía antes cuando peleábamos. Mamá... —Harry lloró más y Esme simplemente lo consoló mientras se balanceaba con él hacia atrás y adelante.

Edward, en mayor parte, estaba tratando de entender porqué a Harry no le gustaba Bella. Sí, pasaba tiempo con ella porque Bella era... diferente. No sabía lo que pasaba con ella, pero era diferente. Era como si algo lo arrastrara hacia ella.

Aún no había dicho a su familia que Bella ya estaba al tanto de lo que eran y que ella había elegido permanecer incluso sabiéndolo. La mención de Billy Black, uno de los ancianos Quileute, el hombre que tenía un hijo, que a su vez era amigo de Bella no hizo ninguna diferencia en él. Él ya conocía a los lobos ya que eran amigos de Harry. No le gustaba y Edward sentía que su mundo se hacía más y más pequeño cada día. Y ahora, había una chica que lo había cautivado demasiado por alguna extraña razón.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo estaba en el comedor para desayunar. Carlisle había regresado también y Edward sabía que debía decirles entonces.

—Bella sabe lo que somos —dejó escapar, y todo el mundo se congeló—. Y ella eligió quedarse —añadió y el tenedor que Harry tenía en la mano por algún motivo se había derretido.

—Aléjate de ella, Edward —advirtió Harry.

—No puedo, Harry... ella —trató de explicar Edward, pero Harry parecía enojado ya—... Harry... por favor, comprende. Yo... —Edward perdió sus palabras y Harry parecía conmocionado y perdió todas sus emociones.

—En una pelea entre ella y yo... es obvio que la has elegido a ella... —dijo Harry dejando la mesa.

* * *

 **9/4/17**

 **Edward es un puto idiota -_- En serio, tantos años al pedo tiene! aiish me lo hace sufrir a mi Harry :'(**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado y sobre todo a quienes han comentado!**

 *** Ryogana** ***** **sachacaro * Rebe Marauder * Astana * Shineevero *** **erikabalaclava *  
* Keyla1302 * Frida12346 * SarahBlack09 * Guest * agelacarol79677 ***

 **Besos y cuídense**

 ***Guadi***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a S. Meyer, y la historia a Will. Hell. Minna. -Sophia Isobel, quién ha dado su permiso para dicha traducción**

* * *

 **.**

 **''La caída de Roma''**

 **.**

Todo el mundo parecía conmocionado y ni siquiera intentaron moverse hasta que oyeron la puerta cerrarse y el coche de Harry alejarse.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza a Edward y tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa antes de irse también. Ella tenía suficiente de la estupidez y ceguera de Edward. Odiaba a Swan antes, pero en aquel momento no sentía más que puro odio.

Emmett y Jasper salieron junto a Rosalie y Alice, ninguno le habló a Edward en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera sus padres.

Todo el mundo había estado en el estacionamiento cuando Edward llegó con Bella, luciendo como si nada hubiera pasado en la casa. Aquello apuñaló aún más el corazón de Harry, lo que le hizo aún más reacio a Bella.

Los rumores fueron locos ese día y durante matemática, Bella ni siquiera pudo mirar a Harry, sabiendo que Harry bien podría apuñalarla si lo hacía. Había sido la hora más larga de su vida y Harry no quería nada más que matar la chica a su lado.

Jacob había enviado a Harry un mensaje diciéndole que Billy le había advertido a Bella de mantenerse alejada de Edward, pero Harry le respondió que la estúpida niña se había quedado cerca de todas formas. Jacob había enviado otro mensaje respondiendo que Bella no era estúpida, pero Harry señaló que dado que ella sabía ahora lo peligroso que Edward era y que aún así se quedaba cerca, que ahora incluso tenía la falsa ilusión de que ahora eran pareja.

—No creo que le guste a tu hermano —le dijo Bella a Edward mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

Edward se veía un poco culpable. Durante todo el día, Harry había estado evitándolo aún más que antes. Y fue bastante claro para toda la escuela que Harry y Edward estaban peleados. Edward parecía algún tipo de idiota dado que él no lucía tan afectado como Harry parecía estarlo.

—Harry no me habla en este momento —le dijo honestamente.

De repente, Rosalie se giró para mirar a Bella. No, no mirarla, más bien apuñalarla con una mirada oscura y fría. Bella quería apartar la mirada, pero su mirada mantuvo a la chica humana en ella hasta que Edward se interrumpió a mitad de una frase e hizo un ruido enojado por lo bajo. Casi como un siseo.

Rosalie giró la cabeza y Bella fue obviamente liberada de haber sido liberada.

—¿Tienes que irte ya? —preguntó Bella dado que parecía que los Cullen estaban por irse.

—Sí. Mejor así en realidad —dijo, volviéndose para ver a Alice.

Para Bella, Alice -su corto, punteado cabello desparramado como un halo alrededor de su exquisito rostro- había aparecido repentinamente detrás del hombro de Edward.

La saludó sin apartar la vista de Bella.

—Alice.

—Edward —respondió ella, su voz soprano casi tan atractiva como la suya, (para Bella al menos).

—Alice, Bella. Bella, Alice —las presentó, haciendo un gesto casual con la mano, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola, Bella —sus brillantes ojos de obsidiana eran ilegibles, pero su sonrisa era obviamente forzada.

Edward lanzó una mirada oscura hacia ella.

—Hola, Alice —murmuró Bella con timidez.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Alice, dirigiéndose a Edward y haciendo casi omiso de Bella al instante.

—Casi. Nos vemos en el coche —la voz de Edward era distante.

Ella se fue sin decir más; su andar tan fluido, sinuoso.

Harry se había ido ya con Rose justo detrás de él. Emmett y Jasper no se quedaron atrás, dejando solo a Alice para esperar a Edward mientras que ella acompañaba a Edward a cazar.

Alice esperó dentro del Volvo de Edward y, cuando llegó, él condujo a la salida del estacionamiento hacia fuera de Forks.

—Alice, por favor, sé honesta, ¿qué le ocurre a Harry? —preguntó Edward sin girarse a mirar a su hermana, quién hizo una mueca.

—Ed —le dijo—. Si no puedes verlo no hay ningún punto en decirte. Tienes que entenderlo por tu cuenta y decírtelo no haría ningún bien en absoluto.

—¿Porqué están todo de pronto escondiendo cosas de mí? Es como si hubiera un gran secreto y soy el único fuera —respondió Edward, apretando ligeramente el volante.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—No es realmente un secreto. En serio. Te estás quedando fuera por elección, porque estás cegado por algo más. Solo oro porque lo averigües pronto... si esto sigue así, cuanto más tiempo pasa más puentes quemarás —dijo Alice con un tono grave que significaba que eso era todo lo que diría y que Edward no debía empujar.

Al día siguiente, Harry fue a la reserva a llorar de nuevo y esta vez Paul y Embry estaban a pulgadas de querer ir a matar a Edward por hacer llorar a Harry casi todos los días. Sam aconsejó a Harry decirle a Edward, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

No podía. No quería. Edward debería de haber sido capaz de verlo por sí mismo en lugar de estar cegado por la chica Swan.

Por respeto a Billy y Jacob, Harry no decía cosas malas sobre Bella. Él no era ese tipo de persona, incluso si su corazón dolía y se derramaba en las aguas poco profundas de la playa.

—Lo amas mucho eh... —dijo Jacob, sentándose cerca de Harry.

Harry suspiró y asintió.

—Lamento que Bella lo haya cegado. Es decir... si él es tu compañero como lo es para nosotros, el chupasangre debería de haberlo sentido —comentó Jacob, y Harry rió entre dientes.

—¿Sabes que soy un chupasangre también, cierto? —señaló Harry, pero Jacob negó con la cabeza.

—Eres diferente. Eres de la misma clase, pero diferente. Eres como... una forma superior a las sanguijuelas —dijo Jacob, por lo que Harry se echó a reír.

Jacob estaba contento de escuchar al niño reír. Siempre lo había visto llorando y rara vez sonreía. Paul, Embry y Seth se unieron a ellos queriéndole enseñar a zambullirse desde el acantilado.

—Oh, no... de todos mis años de existencia, nadar fue una habilidad que realmente nunca aprendí correctamente —intentó zafarse Harry, pero Jacob y los chicos tenían miradas malvadas. Sam y Billy rieron de sus payasadas: despojar a Harry de su chaqueta, camisa, zapatos, calcetines y pantalones.

—No te preocupes. Voy a saltar contigo —dijo Jacob, tratando de tranquilizar a Harry, quién aún lucía preocupado.

—¡Será mejor que no me dejes ir, Jacob Black! —le advirtió Harry, haciendo sonreír a Jacob antes de prepararse para saltar.

A la cuenta de tres, saltaron, y Harry tomó la mano de Jacob lo mejor que podía sin romperla. Paul y Embry no se quedaron atrás y Seth siguió a esos dos.

Harry lucía mejor con una sonrisa en su cara e incluso los lobos podían verlo.

Después de una hora de nado, todos se secaron y Harry ayudó a Sue nuevamente a cocinar para los chicos. Esto hizo sonreír a la manada dado que les encantaba cuando Harry y Sue cocinaban para ellos.

Días pasaron y se hizo más y más claro que Edward era obviamente estúpido. Harry casi había destruido su habitación cuando Edward no volvió y le tomó a Emmett, Carlisle y todo el poder de Jasper para frenar a Harry de destruir uno de los lados de la casa.

Harry se fue esa noche, solo dijo que estaría en la reserva. A Sam y a la manada no les importaba tener a Harry allí cuando él llegó empapado de la lluvia y llorando de nuevo. Sue había sido la primera en encontrarlo junto a su puerta y Seth llamó a los demás.

Pasaron la noche haciendo reír a Harry tanto como pudieran ya que Harry les preocupaba cada vez más. Su carga no se estaba haciendo más ligera y a los lobos les preocupaba cómo afectaría aquello a Harry al final. ¿Sería su balance capaz de alejarse y volver a sonreír, o terminaría desmoronándose en polvo y muriendo?

El solo pensar que su balance se convirtiera en polvo y muriera a causa de una estúpida sanguijuela, hacía estremecer de miedo a los lobos.

Al día siguiente, Jacob acompañó a Harry de regreso a su casa para conseguir un cambio de ropa, ya que habían planeado pasar el fin de semana acampando. Pero, para el momento en el que Harry y Jacob entraron por la puerta de atrás y llegaron a la sala de estar, Edward acababa de terminar de introducir a la chica Swan.

—Carlisle, Esme, ella es Bella —la voz de Edward murió al momento de ver a Harry con Jacob Black.

La tensión era ya espesa y cuando llegaron Rosalie, Alice, Emmett y Jasper fue aún peor.

—Bella, ya has conocido a Alice. Jasper a su Emmett y Rosalie. Harry es quién está en la puerta —dijo Edward, con la voz entrecortada cuando vio a Jacob sostener la mano de Harry para darle comodidad y Harry le sonreía.

Nadie más sonrió.

—Siento interrumpir. Todo el mundo, éste es Jacob Black. Jacob, ya conoces a Carlisle Cullen. A su lado está Esme, nuestra madre. Luego, la magnífica de largo cabello rubio es Rose, y junto a ella está naturalmente Emmett Cullen. Siguiendo, está Jasper quién está rondando nuestros estados de ánimos y Alice, la estilista. A su lado está Edward y ya conoces a la señorita Isabella Swan, por supuesto. Solo estoy aquí para tomar algo de ropa, me uniré a ellos para acampar el fin de semana. Volveré el domingo por la tarde —dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de girarse hacia Jacob.

—¿Me esperas un momento? —preguntó Harry, viendo como Jacob sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, antes de salir corriendo a su habitación.

Rosalie ignoró a Bella y pasó a interrogar a Jacob.

—Entonces... tú eres quién ha hecho sonreír a nuestro príncipe estos últimos días... —bromeó Rosalie, haciendo reír a Emmett.

Jacob tragó y se sonrojó con fuerza.

—¡ROSE! —gritó Harry desde el segundo piso.

—¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! —bromeó de nuevo, y hasta los otros (excepto Edward y Bella) rieron.

—Jacob, por favor, cuida de Harry mientras esté contigo, ¿sí? —comentó Esme contenta, a lo que Jacob asintió.

—Siempre está bien con nosotros y la manada. A ellos le gusta y nos encanta su cocina —respondió Jacob mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¿Es por eso que estás siempre ocupado estos días, Jake? —preguntó Bella, y la tensión creció de nuevo.

—Bueno, sí. Harry siempre está por allí. Le estoy enseñando mecánica y él se las arregló para arreglar el viejo coche roto del garaje. Es un genio e incluso pintó el coche él mismo. Pintó un retrato de mi padre también —compartió Jacob, ignorando el olor de los vampiros y viceversa.

—Oooohh... Harry es un genio, ok. Solo asegúrate de que se mantenga ocupado, señor Black. No dejes que su mente vague —dijo Rose, pidiendo en silencio que mantenga a Harry sonriente.

Jacob entendió y acordó en ello.

Entonces Harry regresó con una pequeña bolsa, sonriendo mientras se detenía junto a Jasper.

—De acuerdo, si han terminado de interrogar a mi amigo, nos iremos ahora —dijo Harry, moviéndose hacia adelante solo para terminar siendo detenido por Edward.

—No puedes pasar el fin de semana con ellos —dijo Edward firmemente.

Harry perdió su sonrisa y siseó, tirando de su brazo hacia atrás.

—Lo que puedo o no hacer no es tu problema, Edward. Ocúpate de tus asuntos que yo me ocuparé de los míos —respondió, mirando a Bella por un momento antes de pasar a estar al lado de Jacob quién sin dudar tomó la mano de Harry para salir nuevamente por la puerta de atrás.

—¡Carlisle! ¡¿No vas a dejarlo ir realmente, o sí?! —protestó Edward, pero Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

—Harry ha pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo con ellos. No veo porqué debiéramos frenar eso ahora. Él es feliz con ellos Edward, tal y como solía ser antes... simplemente déjalo ir —dijo Carlisle, girándose hacia Harry y Jacob con una sonrisa.

—Diviértete Harry. Por favor, tráelo seguro de regreso, Jacob —agregó Esme, besando la frente de Harry así como también lo hicieron Alice y Rosalie. Emmett y Jasper saludaron con la mano.

—Claro que sí, Dr Cullen —respondió Jacob, y luego se fueron.

Rosalie, Emmett se despidieron de Carlisle y Esme ya que tenían previsto visitar a los Denali por el fin de semana. Alice y Jasper habían planeado pasar el fin de semana en otro lugar también, por lo que solo dejó a Carlisle y a Esme para estar con Edward y Bella.

La casa se sintió mucho más grande y vacía en ese mismo momento y Bella sabía que había algo definitivamente mal con la familia.

* * *

 **25/4/17**

 **Lo sé! me tardé demás! Sorry, sorry, sorry, Naega naega naega munjuh... Bue, ok, no tiene chiste si no conocen a Super Junior xD**

 **Puedo reiterar indefinidamente que ¡Edward es un puto idiota! -_- Pero ahí está Jake para hacer sonreír al prince Harry xD**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado y sobre todo a quienes han comentado!**

 *** Ryogana** ***** **sachacaro * Astana * Shineevero *** **erikabalaclava * Taly * Lunatica Drake Dark *  
* Keyla1302 * Frida12346 * agelacarol79677 * YuueIsa * ****Miku-Black-and-White * Christine C ***

 **Besos y cuídense**

 ***Guadi***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a S. Meyer, y la historia a Will. Hell. Minna. -Sophia Isobel, quién ha dado su permiso para dicha traducción**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Las cosas que debía saber''**

 **.**

Cuando Harry tomó su coche con él para el regreso fue cuando Jacob sintió la tensión.

—Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso, Jacob —Harry rompió el silencio, pero Jacob negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que disculparte, fue la sanguijuela quién estuvo mal —respondió Jacob, lo que hizo reír a Harry.

El fin de semana pasó con Jasper y Alice vigilando a Harry desde la frontera. También habían llevado comestibles ya que, según Esme, Harry había estado cocinando con sus provisiones. Jacob y Sam lo habían aceptado como una ofrenda y les prometieron un plato indio para cuando volvieran a acampar.

Alice le informó a Harry que Edward había hablado con Esme y Carlisle sobre impedirle ver a los lobos. Lo cual enojó a Harry, sin embargo Jasper lo calmó rápidamente.

—Ellos estuvieron ahí para mí... ellos entienden cosas que yo ni siquiera... Además, si alguien tiene la culpa de que pase tiempo con ellos es Edward. Si no fuera por él, yo nunca los hubiera conocido en primer lugar, ahora que lo hago, no los voy a dejar —le dijo Harry a Alice, quien asintió y simplemente se fue.

Jacob, quién había oído todo lo que Harry había dicho, sonrió.

Tenía que admitir que, aunque Harry no fuera su compañero, Jacob no podía evitar sentirse atraído por él. Harry olía realmente dulce... como la vainilla. Tenía los ojos como el verde profundo del bosque, y su sonrisa nunca dejaría de hacerle sonreía a su vez. Se paró junto a él y tomó su mano.

—No sé que habría hecho si no fuera por ti y la manada Jacob —admirió Harry mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de Jacob.

Caminaban de nuevo de la mano y nadie se burlaba de ellos. Estaba claro como el día que Jacob era bueno para Harry, dado que Jacob era quién lograba Harry sonriera. Pero incluso ellos sabían no iba a durar. Jacob no era el compañero de Harry y Harry no era el de Jacob. Aquello solo terminaría en angustia hasta que ambos encontraran a quien estuvieran destinados. y Bella no iba a ser una opción para Jacob. A la manada ya no le gustaba como era.

El fin de semana llegó a su fin. Sam ordenó a Jacob que llevara a Harry a casa, aún cuando era Harry quien tenía un auto. Harry telefoneó para avisar que llevaría a Jacob a cenar y Esme chilló de placer.

—Rosalie intentará interrogarte, Emmett te molestará, Jasper medirá tus emociones y, dado que eres un lobo, Alice claramente no podrá ver tu futuro. Esme ya te quiere y a Carlisle le agrada todo el mundo —bromeó Harry a Jacob, quién estaba removiéndose en su asiento.

No pasó de la atención de Jacob que Harry había dejado a Edward fuera, pero no le importó. Aparcaron y bajaron. usando la puerta de entrada en esta ocasión, ambos pudieron escuchar a Alice gritando sobre su llegada y algunas risas.

—Estamos en casa —dijo Harry, cerrando la puerta luego de que Jacob pasara.

Colocó sus llaves en el tazón junto a la puerta y apoyó la espalda en la pared al lado del final de las escaleras. Carlisle y Esme estaban en la cocina mientras que los demás estaban en la sala de estar. Harry parecía estar contento de que Edward no estuviera allí.

—Entonceeeeeees... —comenzó Rosalie, a lo que Alice rió— ¿Cómo fue lo de _acampar_? —preguntó, y Jacob se sonrojó.

—Fue divertido y solo acampamos Rose, quita tu mente de lo sucio —respondió Harry riendo entre dientes—. Vamos de nuevo con las introducciones... Jacob, estos son mis hermanos: Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper —dijo él, y todos notaron que no podían oler al otro.

—La magia de Harry está funcionando, él neutralizó nuestros olores para hacernos capaces de estar cerca —comentó Emmett abrazando a Harry, quién se rió.

Oh, cómo habían extrañado el sonido de la risa de Harry.

—De acuerdo, todos al comedor —llamó Carlisle, y todos fueron al comedor según lo ordenado.

Jacob se sentó junto a Harry, que estaba a la derecha de Carlisle. Sin embargo, antes de que la cena pudiera comenzar, Edward regresó nuevamente con Bella.

Todos intentaron ser lo más informales posible. Harry ignoró a Edward y a Bella todo el tiempo y Jacob tuvo que ser cortés porque Bella seguía siendo la hija del amigo de su padre.

Carlisle comenzó a contar entonces la historia de su vida mientras comían, luego de que Jacob alabara a Esme por su cocina.

—Ahora sé de quién sacó Harry sus habilidades en la cocina —Harry dio a Jacob un codazo y todos los demás (excepto Edward) rieron.

—Londres en los seiscientos cincuenta, fue el Londres de mi juventud ... —comenzó Carlisle—. El tiempo no se marcaba con exactitud entonces, para el pueblo común al menos. Fue justo antes de la regla de Cromwell sin embargo. Era el único hijo de un pastor angelicano. Mi madre murió al darme a luz según la criada que me crió. Mi padre era un hombre intolerante. Cuando los protestantes llegaron al poder, él fue un entusiasta en su persecución a los católicos y de otras religiones. Él también creía firmemente en el mal real, lo que lo llevó a la caza de brujas, demonios, hombres lobo... y vampiros —esos dos últimos provocaron la rigidez de todos—. Él quemó una gran cantidad de personas inocentes. Por supuesto, las criaturas que tanto buscaba no eran tan fáciles de atrapar. Cuando el pastor se hizo viejo, él puso a su obediente hijo a cargo de las incursiones. Al principio fui una decepción para él debido a que yo no era rápido en acusar cuando no existían verdaderos demonios. Pero era persistente, y más inteligente que él. De hecho, logré descubrir donde vivía un verdadero aquelarre de vampiros que se ocultaban en las cloacas de la ciudad, saliendo de noche a cazar. En aquellos días, cuando los monstruos no eran más que mitos y leyendas, era la forma en que muchos vivían —continuó, y todo el mundo comenzó a comer más lento para poder escuchar bien—.  
Las personas se reunieron con sus horcas y antorchas por supuesto, y esperaron donde había visto salían los monstruos a la calle. Al final, uno salió —la breve risa de Carlisle fue más oscura—. Debe de haber estado viejo y débil por el hambre. Le oí llamar a los demás en latín cuando captó el aroma de la turba. Él corrió por las calles y yo, teniendo solo veintitrés y siendo el más rápido lo seguí. Fue el ejemplo de la persecución. La criatura podría haber huido de ellos fácilmente, pero creo que dado que estaba demasiado hambriento, él solo se giró y me atacó. Lo hizo y luego cayó sobre mí, pero los demás estaban cerca tras él y me giré para defenderme. El vampiro mató a dos hombres y se hizo con un tercero, dejándome sangrando en la calle —Carlisle se detuvo y suspiró ante la larga memoria de acontecimientos que cambiaron su vida.  
Yo sabía lo que mi padre haría. Los cuerpos serían quemados. Cualquiera infectado por los monstruos debía ser destruido así que actué por instinto. Me arrastré lejos de la calle por instinto para salvarme mientras la multitud seguía al demonio y a su víctima, yo... Me escondí en un sótano, enterrándome a mí mismo entre unas papas podridas por tres días. Fue un milagro que fuera capaz de guardar silencio sin ser descubierto. Terminó entonces, y me di cuenta en lo que me había convertido —terminó, y todo el mundo había ya dejado de comer para entonces.

Carlisle sonrió y agitó la mano hacia todo el mundo.

—Lo lamento. La historia de mi vida es un poco oscura —se disculpó, y todo el mundo se relajó.

—¿Qué edad tiene ahora, Dr Cullen? —preguntó Bella, y Harry quiso abofetearla en ese mismo momento.

—Acabamos de celebrar mis trescientos sesenta y dos años, Bella —le respondió, Jacob silbó.

—No está mal para un anciano, Doc —bromeó Jacob, a lo que todo el mundo rió entre dientes mientras Carlisle reía junto a Esme.

—Gracias jacob —dijo Carlisle.

—Y pensar que Harry... —Jacob se detuvo cuando Harry le dio un codazo y le miró.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jacob—. Todo lo que iba a decir era que si no fuera por el conocimiento de lo sobrenatural, él hubiera sido tu hermano y no tu padre —se defendió Jacob mientras frotaba su estómago y Harry suspiró de alivio antes de disculparse.

Jacob le sonrió mientras Harry le sonreía de vuelta.

—No, está bien. Estando con Embry por tanto tiempo hace que uno tienda a atrapar su habilidad para el balbuceo —dijo Jake haciendo que Harry riera entre dientes.

A Edward no le gustó ver aquello: Harry riendo de algo que el perro le dijera.

—Por lo tanto Doc, ¿qué pasó luego? —preguntó Jacob desviando la atención hacia el hombre sonriente.

—De acuerdo, lo que pasó luego es que me puse demasiado hambriento, y con el tiempo, débil. Me alejé todo lo que pude de la población humana, reconociendo también que mi fuerza de voluntad se debilitaba. Durante meses erré por la noche, buscando los lugares más solitarios, aborreciéndome a mí mismo. Hasta que una noche, una manada de ciervos pasó por mi escondite. Estaba en tal sed de sangre que ataqué sin pensar. Mi fuerza regresó y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tenía una alternativa a ser el vil monstruo que había llegado a temer. En los meses siguientes, mi nueva filosofía nació, podría existir sin ser un demonio. Me encontré a mí mismo de nuevo y comencé a hacer un mejor uso de mi tiempo. Siempre fui inteligente, deseoso de aprender. Y ahora tenía un tiempo ilimitado ante mí. Estudiaba por las noches y planeaba por el día. Entonces nadé a Francia —Carlisle se detuvo.

—¿Usted _nadó_ a Francia? —preguntó Bella con incredulidad.

—La gente nada el canal todo el tiempo señorita Swan —le dijo Harry con condescendencia.

Al instante Bella cerró su boca y miró hacia su plato, mientras que Edward miraba a Harry, quién no le hizo caso, sonriéndole a su vez a Carlisle.

—Nadar es fácil para nosotros, Bella —intentó apaciguar Carlisle, pero Jacob rió.

—Todo es fácil para _usted_ , doc. Pero no para Harry —Harry le dio un nuevo codazo, pero esta vez Jacob se defendió.

—¡Jacob! —gritó Harry, y estaba a punto de pellizcarlo cuando Jacob levantó las manos para detenerlo.

—Es verdad y deben saberlo —Jacob y el resto bromearon a Harry (excepto Edward y Bella, por supuesto).

—Voy a vengarme por esto, Jacob Black —le advirtió Harry con una sonrisa traviesa mientras Jacob le sonreía de vuelta.

—Sigue soñando corazón. Sigue soñando —le bromeó Jacob a su vez.

Rosalie fue aún más a gusto con Jacob entonces dado que había sido capaz de traer al viejo Harry de vuelta, al que habían extrañado desde que Edward se había vuelto estúpido.

Carlisle tomó la risa moribunda como señal para continuar.

—Así que, nadé a Francia, y seguí a través de Europa, estudiando en la universidad por la noche, música, ciencia, medicina. Y encontré mi vocación y penitencia, en la cuál salvaba vidas humanas. No puedo describir la lucha. Tardé dos siglos de un tortuoso esfuerzo para perfeccionar mi autocontrol. Ahora soy casi inmune al olor de la sangre humana y soy capaz de hacer el trabajo que amo sin agonía. Tan irónico como es, encuentro una gran cantidad de paz allí, en el hospital —él terminó su historia con una sonrisa que casi todo el mundo le devolvió.

Tras la cena, todo el mundo se retiró a la sala, donde Jacob pidió a Harry que tocara algo. Harry le había contado cuánto le gustaba tocar música y cuánto había aprendido. Ahora, gracias a Jacob, estaba aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra.

Harry asintió y caminó hacia su piano para tocar una melodía para Jacob y todos los demás, olvidándose de Edward y la chica Swan.

La melodía fue corta, pero Harry tocó tan suave como era su costumbre, perdiéndose en la música y sonriendo a Jacob quién le sonreía de vuelta sentado a su lado. Cuando su primera canción estaba a punto de terminar, se movió para comenzar una segunda canción ya más ligera sonriéndole a Jake todo el tiempo.

Esme les sonrió mientras Carlisle la sostenía. Todo el mundo miraba en silencio cuán fácilmente el flujo de la música volvía a entrar en la casa. Rosalie había extrañado escuchar a Harry tocar. Jasper se relajó aún más con Alice a su lado, sonriendo. Emmett sonreía como loco ante el hecho de que su príncipe se había perdido de nuevo en la música como tantas otras veces antes.

Cuando terminó, todos aplaudieron y Jacob le abrazó.

En todo ese tiempo, Bella envidió a Jacob dado que Edward había tocado para ella solo una vez y ni de lejos tan sincero como Harry había tocado para Jacob.

Edward, a su lado, hervía de furia, no le gustaba lo que ocurría. ¡ _SU_ Harry estaba siendo sostenido por algún perro callejero que su familia apenas si conocía! A Edward no le gustaba, no le gustaba en absoluto.

Alice podía sentir las emociones de Edward y Jasper ni siquiera intentó usar su habilidad en la rabieta de él.

—Ohhh! ¡Habrá tormenta mañana por la tarde! ¡Debemos ir a jugar! —gritó Alice emocionada, cortando el momento.

—¡Genial! ¡No hemos jugado en un largo tiempo! —aplaudió Emmett, y el resto rió ante su emoción.

Harry se giró a Jacob con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres venir? —preguntó con una sonrisa esperanzada, la cuál Jacob no iba a defraudar.

—Por supuesto —Jacob respondió.

Edward asesinó mentalmente a Jacob ya que podía leer todos los pensamientos que estre tenía sobre Harry.

—Mantén tus pensamientos limpios, chucho —siseó Edward entre dientes a modo de advertencia.

—Entonces permanece fuera de mi cabeza, sanguijuela —respondió Jacob, y Harry entrecerró sus ojos a Edward antes de colocar sus manos sobre la cabeza de Jacob.

Después de un momento, Edward ya no podía leer su mente.

—Listo. Esto debería mantener tu mente protegida —bromeó Harry y Jacob se arrimó a su lado.

Edward resopló y se giró a Bella.

—Deberías venir también. Aunque tenemos que esperar a que truene para poder jugar —dijo, y sonrió a Bella, quién asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Voy a necesitar un paraguas? —preguntó Bella.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—La tormenta golpeará la ciudad. El claro debería de estar lo suficientemente seco —respondió Alice.

—¿Qué vamos a jugar? —preguntó Bella de nuevo, y Harry sonrió.

—Dudo que _tú_ vayas a jugar, señorita Swan. Estarás viendo mayormente. _Nosotros_ vamos a jugar béisbol —respondió Harry, y Jacob lucía divertido.

—¿Ustedes juegan béisbol? —Harry rió.

—¿Qué? Es un pasatiempo estadounidense —respondió él, y todos los demás asintieron.

Después de media hora más de conversación, Edward llevó a Bella a su casa. Aunque Rosalie, Emmett, Harry y Jasper ignoraron a Bella la mayor parte del tiempo, Bella aún se pagaba a ellos.

De camino a casa, se puso a contemplar algunas cosas. Carlisle y Esme eran educados para con ella porque era la invitada de Edward. Alice era bastante agradable también. Pensó también en Jacob y en cómo ellos fueron capaces de aceptarlo siendo él un lobo. Seguramente tenía que ver algo con Harry era seguro.

—La capacidad de Harry enmascara el olor de Jacob. Fue por eso que todos fuimos capaces de soportar la presencia del otro —respondió Edward a su pregunta no formulada.

—Edward, me dijiste que tú y Harry eran cercanos... ¿qué pasó? —preguntó, y él se tomó un tiempo antes de poder hablar.

—No sé. Un día solo, se alejó y, hasta ahora ni siquiera va a tolerar mi presencia —dijo Edward, suspirando.

—¿Crees que sea debido a mí? —preguntó Bella.

Edward no respondió. Tenía que admitir que, desde que comenzó a salir con Bella, Harry se había alejado cada vez más y más.

Llegaron a la casa de Bella sin que Edward respondiera aún la pregunta, diciéndole simplemente que la recogería para el almuerzo de mañana.

Sin siquiera decirle si se quedaría a su lado esa noche.

No, Edward tenía mucho en qué pensar y sabía que, por alguna razón, si las cosas entre Harry y el chucho seguían haciéndose cada vez más y más cercanas, Edward tenía la horrible sensación de que nunca podría tener a _SU_ Harry de nuevo.

* * *

 **1/5/17**

 **MUY FELIZ DÍA DEL TRABAJADOOOOOR! *3***

 **Hasta que por fin se cuestiona algo el idiota! -_- En serio, tan estúpido va a ser? Creo que hasta Bella se dio cuenta duuh -_- Harry necesita amorsh y parece que el chucho está más que dispuesto! xD**

 **Faltan muy poquitos capis, recuerden que son 11 en total y la secuela que comenzaré a hacer cuando la autora comience a subirla (sigo esperando lo haga pero bueno :v)**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado y sobre todo a quienes han comentado!**

 *** Ryogana * sachacaro * Astana * Shineevero* Taly * Lunatica Drake Dark * agelacarol79677 * Miku-Black-and-White ***  
 *** Christine C * KuraiTsukiYume * Anika-aki * marea29 * lisicarmela ***

 **Besos y cuídense gente!**

 ***Guadi***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a S. Meyer, y la historia a Will. Hell. Minna. -Sophia Isobel, quién ha dado su permiso para dicha traducción**

* * *

 **.**

 **'''El juego y sus jugadores''**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, Harry y Jacob llegaron al claro preparado. Estaban hablando sobre quién estaría en el equipo de quién. Al final, los equipos fueron: Carlisle, Emmett, Harry y Jacob vs Rosalie, Edward, Jasper y Alice. Esme decidió arbitrar el juego ya que sabía siempre hacían trampa.

Edward y Bella llegaron un poco más tarde debido a que Charlie Swan interrogó a Edward antes de que pudieran salir. Harry no les prestó atención, lo que molestó a Edward aún más. Bella en cambio seguí sin entender porqué necesitaban un trueno para que pudieran jugar tal y como Edward le hubo dicho cuando iban llegando.

Harry estaba a un lado, instruyendo a Jacob sobre cómo jugar y el lobo se rió fuerte cuando se le dijo porqué necesitaban el trueno. El equipo de Carlisle fue el primero en batear y Harry fue el primero al plato con Jasper como receptor.

Alice había dejado su posición y fue corriendo o más bien bailando hacia el montículo del lanzador. Frenando sus pies de golpe.

—Es tiempo —anunció alegremente.

Todos fueron a sus posiciones y Esme llevó a Bella a un lado, lejos del peligro.

—¿No juegas con ellos? —preguntó Bella tímidamente, sabiendo sin embargo que todo el mundo podría oírla.

—No, yo prefiero ser árbitro. Me gusta mantener un juego limpio —explicó Esme.

—¿Les gusta hacer trampa entonces? —Bella lucía sorprendida.

—Oh, sí, ¿Deberías de escuchar las peleas en las que se meten! —respondió ella riendo.

Edward estaba lejos en el jardín izquierdo con Rosalie entre la primera y segunda base mientras Alice marcaba el ritmo, posicionándose sobre el montículo que debiera ser el del lanzador. Harry balanceaba el bate de aluminio, cortando el aire con un silbido mientras caminaba.

Bella, quién estaba al lado de Esme, esperó a que se acercara al plato, pero se dio cuenta de que de pronto estaba ya allí, posicionándose, más lejos del montículo del lanzador de lo que nunca hubiera creído posible. Jasper a varios pies por detrás de Harry, atrapando para el equipo de Alice.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Bateador comienza! —dijo Esme con voz clara, que Bella sabía incluso Edward oiría, tan lejos como él estaba.

Alice se enderezó, aparentemente inmóvil. Su estilo aparentemente siendo el sigilo en lugar de intimidatorio. Ella marcó el ritmo con las dos manos a la cintura y luego, rápida como una cobra, movió su mano derecha hacia fuera, la pelota pegando en la mano de Jasper.

—¿Fue eso un strike? —Bella susurró a Esme.

—Si no cae en un strike —respondió Esme.

Jasper lanzó la bola de nuevo hacia Alice. Ella se permitió una breve sonrisa. Y entonces la mano salió de nuevo. Esta vez el bate, de alguna manera, logró dar a tiempo para colisionar con la pelota invisible. El sonido de impacto fue demoledor, atronador; haciendo eco en todas las montañas. Y Bella comprendió de inmediato la necesidad de la tormenta.

La bola se disparó como un meteoro por el campo, volando hacia el bosque circundante.

—Home run —murmuró Bella.

—Espera —advirtió Esme, escuchando atentamente, levantó la mano. Harry era un borrón alrededor de las bases, Rosalie siguiéndole. Solo entonces Bella notó que Edward hubo desaparecido.

—¡Out! —gritó Esme con voz clara.

Bella vio con incredulidad como Edward salía de entre la franja de árboles, la bola en su mano levantada, su amplia sonrisa visible incluso para ella.

—Harry golpea tan duro como Emmett —explicó Esme—... pero Edward corre más rápido.

Harry se burló de Edward mientras se movía a estar al lado de Jacob, quién lo consoló con un abrazo. La sonrisa de Edward desapareció al instante, lo que hizo que Bella se preguntara aún más sobre la dinámica entre Edward y Harry.

Emmett era el siguiente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Estás lista para mí, bebé? —dijo Emmett a Rosalie, quién sonrió.

—Ven a mí, monito —respondió, y Emmett rió entre dientes.

La puntuación cambiaba constantemente mientras el juego continuaba y pasaban entre sí como cualquier juego de calle. De vez en cuando Esme les llamaba la atención. Los truenos retumbaban, pero todo seguía seco, tal y como Alice hubo predicho.

Carlisle fue a batear, Edward atrapaba, cuando de pronto Alice jadeó. Los ojos de todos estaban como de costumbre sobre Edward, y Bella vio su cabeza girar hasta mirarla. Sus ojos se encontraron y algo fluyó entre ellos en un instante. Él estaba a su lado antes de que los otros pudieran preguntar a Alice que era lo que pasaba.

Harry se agarró a Jacob y lo escondió tras él.

—Por favor Jacob... guarda silencio —declaró Harry y Jacob asintió.

—¿Alice? —preguntó Esme con voz tensa.

—No lo vi. No podría decir —susurró.

Todos los demás se reunieron para este punto.

—¿Qué sucede, Alice? —preguntó Carlisle con tranquila autoridad.

—Viajaron mucho más rápido de lo que pensé. Puedo ver que iban por otro camino antes —murmuró.

Jasper se inclinó sobre ella, su postura protectora.

—¿Qué cambió? —preguntó.

—Nos escucharon jugar, y cambiaron su camino —dijo, contrita, como si se sintiera responsable de lo que le hubiera asustado.

Siete rápidos pares de ojos destellaron hacia la cara de Bella y luego lejos.

—¿Qué tan pronto? —dijo Carlisle, volviéndose hacia Edward.

Una mirada de intensa concentración cruzó su rostro.

—Están llegando en menos de cinco minutos, quieren jugar —frunció el ceño.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? —sus ojos parpadeando hacia Bella.

—No, no llevánd... —se interrumpió.

—Además, lo último que necesitamos es que cojan el aroma y comiencen a buscarlo.

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó Emmett a Alice.

—Tres —respondió escuetamente.

—¡Tres! —se burló él— Déjalos venir.

Flexionó sus brazos todo a lo largo, mostrando sus enormes músculos de acero. Por una fracción de segundo que incluso parecían mucho más largos de lo que realmente eran, deliberó Carlisle. Solo Emmett parecía imperturbable; el resto se quedó mirando a Carlisle con ojos ansiosos.

—Vamos a continuar el juego —decidió finalmente Carlisle.

—Alice dijo que estaban simplemente curiosos —su voz era fría y novelada.

Todo esto fue dicho en una ráfaga de palabras que duró tan solo unos segundos. Bella escuchó con atención y captó la mayor parte de ella, aunque no pudo oír lo que Esme preguntó a Edward con una silenciosa vibración de labios. Ella solo llegó a ver un ligero movimiento de cabeza y una mirada de alivio en su rostro.

—Tú atrapa, Esme —dijo.

—Voy a dar comienzo ahora —dijo, plantándose delante de Bella.

Los otros regresaron al campo, barriendo con cautela el oscuro bosque con sus afilados ojos. Alice y Esme pareciendo orientarse alrededor de donde ella estaba.

—Suéltate el pelo —dio Edward en voz baja, incluso para ellos.

Bella, obediente, quitó la banda de su pelo y lo sacudió un poco. Pero Harry y Jacob negaron con la cabeza.

—Eres un idiota. Soltarse el pelo solo hará que haya más aroma para coger, ¡Idiota! —dijo Harry entre dientes, preocupado aún más por Jacob.

Jasper y los otros asintieron con la cabeza.

—Harry tiene razón, eso no va a ayudar —dijo Alice en voz baja.

—Puedo olerla desde el otro lado del campo.

—Lo sé —dijo, un indicio de frustración colándose bajo en su tono.

Carlisle se situó en el plato y los demás se unieron al juego ya con poco entusiasmo.

Los segundos pasaban, el juego seguía con apatía ahora. Nadie se atrevió a tocar más fuerte que apenas u golpe a la bola, y Emmett, Rosalie Jasper flotaban sobre la zona de estadio. De vez en cuando, a pesar de que el miedo le adormecía el cerebro, Bella fue consciente de los ojos de Rosalie sobre ella. Eran sin expresión alguna, pero la forma en la que curvaba su boca le hicieron creer a Bella que estaba enojada.

Edward no prestó atención al juego en absoluto, los ojos y mente en el bosque.

—¡Te lo advierto Edward, cuando salgamos vivos de esto, voy a dañarte si hieren a _mi_ Jacob! —dijo Harry con rabia por entre los dientes—. No solo nos has puesto en peligro a nosotros al mantenerla cerca, ¡sino que has firmado nuestras sentencias de muerte al traerla a ella aquí! —añadió.

—Lo siento, Bella —murmuró con fuerza—. Fue estúpido e irresponsable el exponerte a esto. Lo siento mucho.

Todo el mundo podía oír su respiración entre cortada, sus ojos concentrados en el jardín derecho. Dio medio paso más por delante, poniéndose a sí mismo entre lo que venía y Bella. Carlisle, Emmett y los demás se giraron en la misma dirección, escuchando los sonidos de los otros, pero demasiado débiles para el oído de Bella.

Uno a uno fueron surgiendo desde el borde del bosque, a una docena de metros de distancia. El primer hombre en el claro de inmediato se quedó atrás, permitiendo a los otros tomar la delantera, orientándose entorno al hombre más alto y moreno de una manera que mostraba claramente quién encabezaba el grupo. El tercero fue una mujer con el pelo de un llamativo color rojo.

Cerraron filas antes de continuar con cautela hacia la familia, mostrando el respeto natural de una tropa de depredadores cuando se encuentran con un grupo más grande y poco familiar de su propia especie. A medida que se acercaban, Bella pudo ver cuán diferentes eran de los Cullen. Su caminar felino, un modo de andar que parecía siempre al borde de andar de cuclillas. Vestidos como mochileros comunes con vaqueros y camisas casuales con botones y tejidos gruesos y resistentes a la intemperie. Las ropas estaban gastadas sin embargo, viejas, y estaban descalzos. Ambos tenías el cabello recortado, pero la brillante anaranjada cabellera de la mujer estaba llena de hojas y ramas.

Sus agudos ojos tomaron cuidado del aspecto más limpio y urbano de Carlisle quién, flanqueado por Emmett y Jasper, fueron con cautela a su encuentro. Sin ninguna comunicación aparente entre ellos, cada uno se enderezó a una forma más recta, informal.

El hombre delante era sin dudas el más hermoso, su piel aceitunada debajo de la típica palidez, su cabello color negro brillante. De complexión media, musculoso, por supuesto, nada con la bestia de Emmett. Sonrió una sonrisa fácil, dejando al descubierto un destello de brillantes dientes blancos.

La mujer era más salvaje, los ojos en fijos en los hombres frente a ella y la agrupación suelta alrededor de Bella, su pelo caótico temblando con la brisa ligera. Su postura era claramente felina. El segundo hombre cernido discretamente tras ellos. más ligero que el líder, sus características más livianas y regulares con un pelo de un marrón un tanto anodino. Sus ojos en cambio, completamente inmóviles, de alguna forma luciendo más vigilantes.

Sus ojos eran diferentes también. No del oro o negros que Bella había esperado, sino de un color bordó profundo que resultaba inquietante y siniestro. El hombre de cabello oscuro, sin dejar de sonreír, dio un paso más cerca de Carlisle.

—Pensamos que oímos un juego —dijo en voz calma con un menor acento francés—. Soy Laurent, ellos son Victoria y James —continuó, haciendo un gesto a los vampiros junto a él.

—Soy Carlisle. Esta es mi familia, Emmett y Jasper, Rosalie, Harry, Jacob, Esme y Alice, Edward y Bella —indicó en grupos, deliberadamente no llamando la atención en las personas.

—¿Tienen espacio para más jugadores? —preguntó Laurent socialmente.

—En realidad estábamos terminando. Pero ciertamente estaríamos interesados en algún otro momento, ¿tienen previsto quedarse en la zona por mucho tiempo? —coincidió Carlisle al tono amistoso de Laurent.

—Nos dirigimos al norte, de hecho, pero tuvimos curiosidad sobre quién estaba en el barrio. No nos hemos topado con ninguna compañía en mucho tiempo.

—No, esta región está generalmente vacía, excepto por nosotros y algún visitante ocasional, como ustedes —explicó Carlisle.

La tensión en el ambiente había disminuido lentamente en la conversación casual; Bella supuso que Jasper estaba usando su peculiar regalo para controlar la situación.

—¿Cuál es su rango de caza? —preguntó Laurent casualmente.

Carlisle ignoró la supuesta investigación tras ello.

—Toda la costa olímpica, arriba y abajo según la ocasión. Nosotros tenemos una residencia permanente cerca. También hay otro asentamiento permanente como el nuestro cerca de Denali.

Laurent se balanceó sobre sus talones ligeramente.

—¿Permanente? ¿Cómo manejan eso? —había honesta curiosidad en su voz.

—¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros de vuelta a casa para hablar cómodamente? —invitó Carlisle—. Es una historia bastante larga —James y Victoria intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa ante la mención de la palabra 'casa', pero Laurent controló mejor su expresión.

—Eso suena muy interesante, y bienvenido —su sonrisa era genial—. Hemos estado cazando hasta finales de Ontario y no hemos tenido oportunidad de limpiarnos desde hace tiempo —sus ojos se movieron con admiración a la refinada apariencia de Carlisle.

—Por favor, no se ofendan, pero apreciaría si se abstuvieran de cazar en esta área inmediata. Tenemos que permanecer poco visibles, seguro entenderán —explicó Carlisle.

—Por supuesto —asintió Laurent.

—Sin dudas no vamos a invadir su territorio. Hemos comido fuera de Seattle de todos modos —rió.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Bella y Jacob.

—Vamos a mostrarles el camino si quieren correr con nosotros. Emmett puede ir con Edward y Bella a buscar el jeep —añadió casualmente.

Varias cosa parecieron suceder simultáneamente mientras Carlisle hablaba. El cabello de Bella voló con la ligera brisa y debido a la pérdida de foco momentánea de Harry el aroma de Jacob salió también. Edward se puso rígido y el segundo hombre y la mujer giraron de pronto la cabeza alrededor, escrutando tanto a Bella como a Jacob, sus fosas nasales dilatadas. Una rápida rigidez cayó entonces sobre todos ellos cuando James dio un paso adelante en cuclillas, mientras que Victoria daba un paso atrás para proteger a James del olor del lobo.

Edward mostró los dientes, agachándose en defensiva, un gruñido salvaje rasgando su garganta. Nada parecidos a los sonidos juguetones que Bella le escuchó hacer esa mañana. Era lo más amenazante que hubiera escuchado en su vida, y escalofríos le recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Qué es esto? —exclamó Laurent con abierta sorpresa.

Ni James ni Edward relajaron sus posturas agresivas. James hizo ligeramente una finta hacia un lado, y Edward se movió en respuesta.

—Están con nosotros —rechazó firmemente Carlisle hacia James.

Laurent parecía atrapar los olores con menor fuerza que James, pero la consciencia cayó pronto en su rostro.

—¿Usted trajo un bocadillo? —preguntó, una expresión de incredulidad al dar un involuntario paso adelante.

Edward gruñó aún más ferozmente, con dureza, su labio rizándose por encima de sus brillantes dientes. Laurent retrocedió de nuevo. Harry se quedó momentáneamente contento de que Jacob fuera un lobo y no comida.

—Dije que están con nosotros —corrigió Carlisle con voz dura.

—Pero ella es _humana_ —protestó Laurent.

Las palabras no eran en absoluto agresivas, simplemente asombradas.

—Sí —Emmett estaba evidentemente ya al lado de Carlisle, sus ojos en James.

James se enderezó lentamente fuera de su postura, pero sus ojos no dejaron a Bella, su nariz aún amplia. Edward tenso como un león frente a ella. Cuando Laurent habló, su tono fue suave, intentando calmar la repentina hostilidad.

—Parece que tenemos mucho que aprender uno del otro.

—En efecto —la voz de Carlisle fría aún.

—Pero nos gustaría aceptar su invitación —sus ojos se movieron hacia Bella y de nuevo a Carlisle—. Por supuesto, no dañaremos a la chica humana. No vamos a cazar en su área, como ya he dicho.

James miró con incredulidad y molestia hacia Laurent e intercambió otra breve mirada con Victoria, cuyos ojos parpadearon nerviosamente de un rostro a otro.

Carlisle midió la expresión abierta de Laurent por un momento antes de hablar.

—Nosotros le mostraremos el camino. ¿Jasper, Rosalie? —llamó él. Se reunieron, bloqueando de la vista a Bella.

Esme estuvo al instante a su lado, Emmett retrocediendo lentamente, sus ojos fijos en James mientras iba hacia Edward y Bella también.

—Vamos Bella —la voz de Edward era baja y sombría.

Y se habían ido.

Sin embargo la atención de Laurent giró hacia Harry y los ojos de éste se volvieron negros. Esto sorprendió a los tres nómadas, cayendo los tres de rodillas.

—Carlisle, toma por favor a Jacob, Rosalie y Jasper contigo. Alice y yo los acompañaremos —dijo Harry mientras se movía delante del grupo que aún seguía de rodillas.

Carlisle no sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero sabía que Harry les explicaría cuando siguieran.

Jacob estaba indeciso, pero Harry le sonrió y luego ellos también se habían ido.

—Arriba —mandó Harry, y los tres se levantaron al instante, Alice no entendió hasta un momento después, cuando su visión llegó y miró culpable.

—Maestro... mis más profundas disculpas por molestar en su territorio —se disculpó Laurent, y los dos restantes pudieron sentir ahora el poder venir en olas desde Harry.

Harry se volvió hacia Alice, quién sostuvo su brazo.

—El lobo... ustedes no van a tocarlo, o a cualquier otro lobo en el área. Hay una manada cerca, una reserva. En caso de que cualquier daño caiga sobre ellos los perseguiré y reclamaré su inmortal vida yo mismo —les advirtió Harry, y ellos se estremecieron de miedo.

El Maestro de la Muerte, el Equilibrio, la ira del Balance personificado no era algo que nadie quisiera en absoluto.

—¿Y la humana? —James se atrevió a preguntar.

Por mucho que Harry no quisiera realmente, sabía que era inevitable.

—Ella y solo ella —ordenó con frialdad.

* * *

 **27/5/17**

 **El capi más largo si no me equivoco. De enserio que me da mucha bronca todo... Edward es un puto imbécil, Bella una boba, y el pobre Harry se ha echado la suerte. Joder...**

 **próximo cap es más corto por lo que estará prontito, PRONTITO, ok? Quiero terminar esto así me pongo con la de TRoaDL :v**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado y sobre todo a quienes han comentado!**

 ***** **Fran Ktrin Black *** **sachacaro * Ryogana * Frida12346 * Astana *** **Alfy-Malfoy * Shineevero *Perséfone9 * Christine C * Taly * Lunatica Drake Dark * agelacarol79677 * erikabalaclava * Keyla1302 * Fuyita * Rebe Marauder * tamashiyuki ***

 **Besos y cuídense gente!**

 ***Guadi***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a S. Meyer, y la historia a Will. Hell. Minna. -Sophia Isobel, quién ha dado su permiso para dicha traducción**

* * *

 **.**

 **''El fin del juego y decisiones que tomar''**

 **.**

La instrucción fue esperar hasta la noche siguiente. En el momento en el que el sol desapareciera en el horizonte, era su momento. Los nómadas ni siquiera se atrevieron a desobedecer, manteniéndose alejados en lugar de ir a la familia Cullen.

Cuando llegaron, Carlisle y todos estaban ya esperándole. Jacob corrió a abrazar a Harry, sorprendiéndolos a todos cuando se besaron. Jacob había estado muy preocupado y Harry lucía muy culpable. Alice igual.

Después de establecerse, todos los ojos estaban puestos en Harry.

—Harry, explícanos porqué los tres cayeron en sus rodillas después de que Edward, Bella, Esme y Emmett se fueron. Ellos te vieron y cayeron —los cuatro que se fueron antes lucían confundidos.

Jacob tomó la mano de Harry y Alice se abrazó más cerca de Jasper.

—Temen lo que soy... lo que era. A pesar de la vida que gané ahora no siempre fui yo mismo —comenzó Harry, y todo el mundo se vio más confundido que nunca.

El día que llegué a su puerta como un bebé, no siempre fui uno. Solía ser otra persona... en otro mundo diferente a éste. En mi mundo, había gente que usaba magia, a los que llamábamos magos y brujas. Los que estuvieron aquí, viviendo en este mundo ya se han ido para siempre en este tiempo. Yo tenía veinticuatro años cuando llegué aquí como un niño con mis recuerdos y habilidades intactas. Pero no podía ser cómo era o entonces hubiera llamado la atención, lo cuál hubiera sido un problema para ustedes.

Cuando la visión de Alice dijo que me quedaría con ustedes, supe que no había forma en que me quedara con ustedes que no fuera como un bebé. Planeé simplemente crecer y finalmente irme para mantenerlos a salvo de mi deber en este reino. Soy el Maestro de la Muerte, el Guardián, el Equilibrio... Solo unos pocos saben de mi existencia , pero cuando sienten mi poder, saben quién soy. Es por eso que cayeron sobre sus rodillas. Apunté mi poder a ellos y entendieron —dijo Harry, mirando al resto.

Carlisle y Esme estaban en shock. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, y Jasper estaban tragando saliva. Edward miraba con evidente incredulidad y Swan estaba aturdida.

—Como Balance, solo tengo tanta cantidad de poder sobre la vida y la muerte en éste ámbito. Como Balance, no puedo influir en la totalidad de las decisiones de los seres aquí. Solo puedo guiar, corregir e intervenir cuando es necesario. Hice mi reclamo cuando fue obvio que Victoria planeaba dañar a Jacob, les advertí que no lo dañaran a él o a los lobos de la reserva. Como hicieron esa promesa, no cazarían humanos en esta zona... —la voz de Harry se apagó.

—¿Y la caza de Bella? —se atrevió a preguntar Esme.

Alice enterró aún más sus brazos en Jasper.

—Era inevitable —respondió Harry, y Edward saltó en un ataque.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! ¡Lo salvaste a él pero no a Bella! —gritó él.

Harry sabía que tenía que pelear así que se puso de pie y golpeó a Edward por primera vez en la historia.

—¡Debido a que esto es todo TÚ culpa! Su llegada era inevitable. Si te hubieras _alejado_ de ella tal y como te advertí, nada de esto habría sucedido. Adelantaste su muerte al cegarte por ella. Ahora debes pagar el precio de tus decisiones —dijo Harry mirando a Edward con rabia, quien se había detenido—. La caza comenzará mañana. No puedo pararlo ahora porque tiene que pasar, ya que dará forma al futuro de este mundo. No podría haberles ordenado que permanecieran lejos o hubiera ido contra mis funciones como Balance. La protección de Jacob y la manada era necesaria porque donde estén los nuestros, estarán ellos también —dijo Harry con un tono inquietante que hablaba de antigua verdad.

Bella estaba en estado de shock. Jacob y los lobos se habían salvado pero no ella. Ella era zona liberada y los vampiros vendrían por ella... el rubio quería comérsela.

Jacob sostuvo a Harry otra vez y tiró de él hacia un lado para consolarlo y asegurarle que todo el mundo sabía que él había hecho todo lo posible. Jacob sobre todo, entendía la carga que Harry tenía y que, como Balance, él no podía salvarlos a todos. Cada muerte tenía una razón. Eso podría causar una reacción en cadena que formaría al futuro de la vida que se desarrollara entorno a la muerte de dicha persona.

Harry enterró su rostro en el ancho pecho de Jacob mientras le consolaba diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que todo se arreglaría de alguna forma.

Por su parte, Bella no sabía como ella lo estaría. Edward estaba caminando por la habitación mientras que todos los demás se sentaron alrededor, pensando probablemente en la manera de salir de aquel lío vivos. Bella sabía que involucrarse con ellos era peligroso, pero no pensó que sería _así_.

Jaco volvió a mirar a Bella, quién le devolvió la mirada a su vez.

—Mi padre te lo advirtió Bella. Tú sabías quién y qué somos y qué eran los Cullen. Papá te advirtió sobre los peligros pero tú no prestaste atención a ello —le dijo él, señalando otro error, a lo que Bella hizo una mueca.

Edward lucía tan culpable, hasta que Jacob besó nuevamente a Harry y finalmente se quebró.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso y soltarlo?! —gritó con rabia.

—¡¿Qué carajos es tu problema?! —Jacob gritó, al tiempo que colocaba a Harry tras de sí.

—¡TÚ ERES MI PROBLEMA! ¡Desde que apareciste, Harry comenzó a cambiar! —acusó Edward, a lo que Jacob solo se rió.

—Oh no... No fue por mi culpa. Lo siento, sanguijuela, pero Harry tiene razón. Todo esto es tu culpa. Si no te hubieras cegado cuando Bella llegó, Harry no habría terminado yendo a parar a la Push, llorando hasta que casi se le caían los ojos porque tú fuiste demasiado estúpido para ver lo que tenías delante —habló Jacob con una mirada de suficiencia en su rostro.

Edward parecía confundido por un momento, y luego los recuerdos volvieron a él: la repentina ira de Harry, el día que se fue hacia el aquelarre Denali, y mucho más.

—Creo que ahora entiendes de lo que hablo —volvió a hablar Jacob—. A pesar de que debería romperte la cara por hacer llorar a Harry, debo agradecértelo. Porque si no fuera por ti, no nos hubiéramos reunido ni llegado a conocerlo. Sí, él no es mi COMPAÑERO, pero lo amo de todas formas. Lo siento Bells, pero tú estás por tu cuenta en esto. Los lobos no van a ayudarte ya que Harry nos importa más. El es considerado parte del paquete, incluso si no es un lobo. Y me lo llevaré a la Reserva hasta que todo esto haya terminado. Como ha dicho, él no puede interferir en los eventos por lo que Dickward tendrá que tomar sus decisiones y terminar con esto con sus propias manos, Harry no va a regresar aquí —dijo Jacob, y se hizo el silencio.

* * *

 **29/5/17**

 **Alguien más ha dado gritito fangirl cuando Jacob se puso todo macho protector? grrrrr, me encanta como se ha puesto de pie por él... aunque lamento que el beso haya sido narrado tan por lo alto T_T**

 **Por cierto, a que no lo he cicho en el cap anterior pero LA AUTORA FINALMENTE COMENZÓ A SUBIR LA SECUELAAAAA akjshkjassd aún no la leí, lo haré nomás terminar esta así la traduzco mientras lo hago :v -alábenme pue' xD-**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado y sobre todo a quienes han comentado!**

 *** sachacaro * Ryogana * Astana * Shineevero * Christine C * Lunatica Drake Dark * agelacarol79677 * erikabalaclava * YuueIsa *** **helenagonzalez26-athos ***

 **Besos y cuídense gente!**

 ***Guadi***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a S. Meyer, y la historia a Will. Hell. Minna. -Sophia Isobel, quién ha dado su permiso para dicha traducción**

* * *

 **.**

 **''El principio del fin''**

 **.**

Cuando Harry se sentó frente al mar, se sintió un poco culpable de tener que abandonar a su familia en un momento tal. Carlisle y Esme comprendieron completamente porqué él no podía intervenir siendo que su presencia como Balance alteraría el equilibrio. Emmett y Rosalie, así como Alice y Jasper entendían perfectamente que si Harry incluso se atrevía a enviar al cazador lejos, él estaría enfrentando consecuencias más graves.

Sam y el paquete de Harry habían estado alertas, incluso si no fuera necesario. La reserva y la gente dentro estaban fuera de los límites y los nómadas lo sabían.

Jacob se sentó al lado de Harry, consolándolo lo mejor que podía. Él sabía porqué Harry se sentía cómo lo hacía, pero Jacob le recordaba que todo aquello no hubiera pasado si Bella simplemente hubiera hecho lo que se le dijo y se hubiera quedado lejos.

Bella no se sorprendió cuando Harry se fue con Jacob Podía entender su posición como una forma superior y las consecuencias de sus acciones serían astronómicas de hacer algo solo por ella. Carlisle y Esme ayudaron donde pudieran. Alice ayudó porque a ella le importaba, mientras que Jasper lo hacía solo porque Alice estaba involucrada.

Rosalie por otro lado, dijo que ella ayudaba solo para terminar con toda esa mierda y que todo volviera a la normalidad antes de que toda esa basura le hubiera pasado a su familia. Emmett ayudaba porque él también quería que todo volviera a ser como era. Se disculpó con Bella si parecía grosero al decirlo, pero que tenía que decirle que todos los problemas en que estaban podrían de haberse evitado incluso antes de que pasaran.

Una semana había pasado, Bella terminó en el hospital. Edward se quedaba la mayor parte del tiempo y contemplaba cómo habían resultado las cosas. Alice había estado allí unas cuántas veces y le había preguntado algo que afectaba su mente.

—¿Es ella mi compañera? —Alice miró a Bella, y luego a Edward.

—No lo sé, Ed, ¿lo es? —Alice preguntó de regreso, sin confirmar ni negar la afirmación de Edward.

—El chucho... ¿es el compañero de Harry? —preguntó de nuevo, y Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—Jacob admitió que Harry no es su compañero, ¿recuerdas? Y sé que ambos lo saben. El paquete de Jacob probablemente lo sepa también. Pero se aman, por lo que estuvieron dispuestos a arriesgarse al dolor de la angustia final. Serían buenos amigos en el futuro, ya que comparten muchos recuerdos, pero nunca podrán ser. Jacob está vivo, mientras que Harry no. Esa es la dura realidad, pero aún así tratan. Tú lo tuviste, pero elegiste cegarte... —dijo Alice, y se fue.

Edward se quedó y vio a Bella dormir,algo que había estado haciendo desde el tiempo en que la había conocido. era cierto que no podía leer su mente al igual que no podía leer la de Harry cuando era humano. Harry era especial y fue entonces cuando se acordó de todo lo que habían pasado. El regalo que Harry les había dado para vivir mejor y mezclarse más y el sacrificio que Harry tuvo que hacer para permanecer con ellos para siempre.

— _Te amo, Eddie. Nunca lo olvides._ —La voz de de Harry sonó por la mente de Edward claramente.

La imagen de Harry sonriéndole, tocando ambos el piano, viviendo durante los próximos cien años juntos: todo ello pasó por delante de su mente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ahora, la verdad que había salido de Alice sobre que Harry debería de haber estado con Edward y quién debería de estar sosteniéndolo en sus brazos era más claro que el brillante cielo azul.

Tres días más tarde, Bella finalmente despertó y vio a Edward sentado junto a la ventana, viendo hacia fuera en una profunda reflexión. Ella había pensado en el lío en el que se había metido, en cuánto había afectado a los Cullen y a los lobos, en cuán apartado había estado Edward del resto de su familia... todo porque ella había sido tan estúpida de perseguirlo.

Ella recordó cuando él le dijo que se mantuviera alejada, le había dado la oportunidad. Pero ella no lo hizo. Aunque Edward debería de haberse quedado alejado también, si él no hubiera animado sus acciones, ninguno de ellos hubiera pasado lo que tuvieron en Phoenix.

—Hey... —llamó Bella, y Edward se giró hacia ella lentamente.

Sonriendo, se acercó más.

—Hola a ti... estás despierta —dijo en voz baja, pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa.

Bella había pensado y pensado en ello durante los últimos días y se había dado cuenta de que no amaba REALMENTE a Edward cómo pensaba lo hacía. Y Bella sabía en su corazón que era a Harry a quién Edward amaba más. No podía competir con eso y decidió en ese mismo momento que no lo haría. Edward no era para ella, así que no lo intentaría. Ya había causado demasiados problemas y ahora, lo único que quería era buscar la forma para que Edward pudiera reparar la relación que solía tener con Harry... la relación que se quemó cuando ella llegó.

—Edward, he estado pensando. Y sé que es una mierda después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Pero todo eso me hizo dar cuenta de que tuve docenas de avisos que no escuché. Estaba tan atrapada en que fueras tan... eras como cualquier otra persona que haya conocido, lo que me hizo pensar que a pesar de las diferencias, podríamos encontrar una manera y hacer que funcionáramos —dijo ella, y se detuvo—. Pero ahora sé que no estábamos destinados a ser. No juntos por lo menos. Nada me gustaría más que ser más que tu amiga, pero ambos sabemos que no me quieres de la misma forma en que amas a Harry —esto sorprendió a Edward, y Bella rió entre dientes—. Lo sé. Lo vi muchas veces, pero no pensé mucho en ello. Solo creí que como prácticamente lo criaste, era un amor familiar. Pero cuando Jacob se acercó y dijo su reclamo, fue cuando todo tuvo sentido para mí. Es él. Lo amas y él te ama... o creo que aún lo hace. No estoy segura. Veo que ama a Jacob también sin embargo —suspiró Bella mientras miraba hacia el techo de su habitación.

Llegué e hice mi camino a ti, quemando el puente que había entre Harry y tú. Debería de haber sido una señal cuando no le gusté nomás verme... y de nuevo, cada vez que él y yo estábamos en la misma zona —ella se rió con un poco de amargura mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por el lateral de sus ojos.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio envolviéndolos. Pareció una eternidad antes de que uno de ellos por fin habló.

—Bella, lo s... —Bella lo interrumpió.

—No digas que lo sientes. No tienes nada qué lamentar... no realmente. Los dos tuvimos que ver con la forma en que sucedió todo y lo que escuchamos de los avisos... realmente podríamos haber evitado todo este lío. Sin embargo... no importa ahora. Lo que importa es cómo ganarás de nuevo a Harry. Conozco a Jacob un poco, y él no dejará ir a Harry solo porque te diste cuenta de que fue él todo este tiempo. Para ser honesta, Jacob fue el que sostuvo a Harry cuando él se quebró. Puedo decirlo. Jacob unió sus pedazos y lo hizo reír de nuevo. La noche que cenamos con Jacob, cuando Harry tocó para Jacob, vi la mirada que ambos tenían. Hacía tiempo desde que Harry había sonreído y lo habían extrañado. Jacob trajo de regreso al viejo Harry y él le aceptó por ello —le dijo ella, y Edward tuvo que admitir que lo que Bella estaba diciéndole era cierto—. Edward Cullen, sé un hombre y lucha por Harry. Incluso voy a ayudarte dado que soy parte de la culpa en este desastre —se ofreció, pero Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, es mi culpa, por lo que seré yo quién arregle mis puentes. Será difícil y realmente pareciera que el perro no va a soltar a Harry... —Edward se interrumpió y suspiró—. Bella, incluso si crees que no debo, aún me gustaría disculparme. Fui inflexible al perseguirte y, si no fuera por mis acciones en su mayor parte, las palabras de Emmett serían ciertas. Me encantaría ser tu amigo, pero sé que va a tomar tiempo dado que las relaciones no cambian de algo íntimo a amistad de la nada —dijo, y ella asintió.

Hablaron un poco más hasta que Renée llegó y Edward se fue para volver a su casa. Había previsto hacerlo, aunque fuera difícil.

En la Push, Alice fue hasta la frontera para buscar a Harry. Le había contado lo sucedido con James , con los detalles involucrados y pormenores. Harry estaba contento de que todos estaban vivos, incluyendo a Bella. El hecho de que no le gustara no significaba que deseara su muerte.

Jacob había ido con ellos a la casa de los Cullen y todo el mundo había abrazado a Harry. Carlisle y Esme le agradecieron a Jacob por cuidar de Harry mientras que estuvieron ocupados. Harry se fue a su habitación luego mientras que Jacob regresó a la Push en cuanto Edward llegó.

El resto de la familia les dio privacidad, saliendo de la casa para que pudieran resolver sus problemas.

Cuando él entró al dormitorio y fue al lado de Harry de la habitación, lo vio sentado junto a la ventana mirando a través de ella; algo que solían hacer juntos.

—Harry... —le llamó Edward en voz baja, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry se giró a mirarle sin ira o juicio.

Le tomó a Edward un largo tiempo para moverse sin hablar de nuevo. Ellos simplemente se miraron el uno al otro por lo que pareció demasiado tiempo.

—Sé que he hecho un millón de errores... jamás habrá palabras suficientes para expresar cuán arrepentido estoy —comenzó Edward, Harry se limitó a escuchar—. Pero el peor error por el cuál vuelvo a pedir tu perdón es por haberte hecho llorar... Juré protegerte, mantenerte a salvo y feliz. Juré matar a todos los que se atrevieran a hacerte daño. Pero fui yo quién terminó dañándote más —admitió mientras se movía hasta quedarse de rodillas frente a Harry.

Harry, en honor a la verdad, no sabía qué decirle. Todo lo que Edward dijo era cierto, pero no quería decir que porque cometió errores Harry no fuera a perdonarlo. Solo tomaría tiempo.

En silencio, Harry puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Edward, girando la cabeza del mayor hacia su regazo. Harry la acarició, y Edward disfrutó del toque que no se había dado cuenta había extrañado.

—Te perdono, Eddie... puede parecer increíble, pero lo hago. Solo tomará tiempo que lo olvide todo. Me heriste tanto, le tomó un largo tiempo a Jacob para arreglarme de nuevo. Él se preocupó de consolarme, escucharme y solo sostenerme cuándo más lo necesitaba. Éramos enemigos, y sin embargo, aún estuvo allí para mí. Comencé a preocuparme por él mientras él se preocupaba por mí. Él me ama, y yo he aprendido a quererlo... Yo aún te amo, Eddie... pero no sé si pueda dejar a Jacob solo porque finalmente te has dado cuenta de lo que sientes por mí —le dijo Harry con voz suave y lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos—. Si realmente me amaras, lo habrías visto... no deberías haberme dejado. ¿Quieres saber porqué todo cambió una mañana? ¿Porqué no estaba allí? ¿Porqué te habías quedado solo? Morí cada día, y deseé realmente estarlo. Así de doloroso fue lo que sentí cuando simplemente te alejaste de mí —habló Harry de nuevo, y más lágrimas bajaron.

Si Edward hubiera tenido la misma oportunidad de llorar, él ya lo hubiera hecho también.

Al día siguiente, Edward fue a ver a Jacob. Se convirtió en un concurso de miradas por un largo tiempo antes de que Edward hablara.

—Vine a hablar para que escuches, chucho. No voy a repetirme. Me he disculpado con Harry y por algún milagro, me ha perdonado. Admite que te ama pero aún me ama a mí también. No importa cuán pequeño sea la oportunidad, lucharé por tenerlo de regreso conmigo otra vez —dijo Edward, deteniéndose un poco—. Yo lo quise primero.

—Y soltaste tu oportunidad —respondió Jacob de regreso.

Edward miró a Jacob y Jacob le devolvió la mirada.

—Es posible que lo hayas conocido toda su vida, sanguijuela... pero eso no significa nada cuando lo rompiste y le diste la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien más. Nuestra relación comenzó de la manera más horrible. Como enemigos. Pero incluso si ahora nuestro amor puede ser tranquilo y aburrido, es seguro... con la cantidad correcta de confianza y amor, e incluso un margen para el error. Lo amo Cullen, y en el amor no hay temor —dijo Jacob con seguridad y confianza de que Harry no iba a dejarle al igual que Edward lo hizo con él.

Ambos hombres no iban a dejarlo ir así como así. Y ninguno estaba dispuesto a que el otro tuviera a Harry tampoco.

* * *

 **2/6/17**

 **FIIIIN... al menos de la 1° parte!**

 **jo jo joo, qué les ha parecido la respuesta de Jacob al final? kajhskjhd a poco no está todo machote buenorro? jajajaja En serio que me ha caído mal Edward hasta el final -_- Es como que ahora que él quiere tiene que tenerlo y ya -_- Pos la cagaste bien fiero man! uggh  
Sufro ansiedad de solo pensar qué pasará en la secuela y cómo va a ir lo de la impronta y lo demás =/ Será que aparecen los Vulturi? No quiero a este Jacob con otro =( ... mejor trío pue'! xD jajaja sorry me re emocioné jajaj #modefangirlON **

**Como sea, calculo que la semana que viene quizás suba el 1° cap de la secuela... espero/maybe...**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS a quienes han pasado y sobre todo a quienes han comentado y han estado a lo largo de esta bella historia!**

 *** sachacaro * Ryogana * Astana * Shineevero * Christine C * Lunatica Drake Dark * helenagonzalez26-athos * Frida12346 * Taly * Rebe Marauder * PhoenixOliveBlack * narusempai * Drokov1080 * Persefone90 ***

 **Besos y cuídense gente!**

 ***Guadi***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
